Kuroneko to Sakurako
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.
1. 1

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **No al plagio**.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Era veintiocho de marzo. A inicios de la primera, el clima aún estaba algo fresco por las noches. Los transeúntes, esa medianoche, estaban todos refugiados ya sea en sus hogares como en bares, en un ambiente cálido y ameno sin saber lo que fuera podía estar sucediendo.

Una mujer de mediana estatura sollozaba mientras mecía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto. El alma se le partía al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer; no era algo que hubiera deseado, esa situación la estaba sobrepasando y rezaba para adentro que todo eso fuera tan sólo una pesadilla. Pero el trocito de carne caluroso entre sus brazos la traía a la cruda realidad.

Iba a abandonar a su bebé.

Sin más preámbulos, porque si dudaba no se desharía del «problema», dejó a su bebé en un cesto de basura de metal. Le destapó un poco el rostro para que no se ahogara y observó los bellos ojos de la criatura. Siendo que era una recién nacida, sus ojos la miraban fijamente, como sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo pero no la juzgaban como debería. Eso más la desgarró por dentro.

— Se buena niña, _Sakurako_ — susurró llena de dolor.

El ruido de papeles pisados la hizo despertar de su letargo y sin mirar atrás, huyó de la escena. Era una hipócrita, llorar por algo que podía evitar era demasiado hipócrita de su parte. Se llevaría la mirada pura y dulce de su hija hasta el final de los días, eso sería suficiente castigo por el resto de su vida.

La pequeña bebé movió su mano y un manchón negro aterrizó a su lado. El peludo animal la observó con curiosidad. Sus ojos vislumbraron una bola pálida con grandes ojos y poquito cabello; acercó su hocico hacia la pequeña mano que se extendía y la olfateó. Fisgoneó acercándose más y hundiendo su rostro en la tela hacia la regordeta y suave cara del bebé.

— _Sakura…_

Y ambos, bebé y gato, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, les paso a comentar como será esto. Al principio iba a hacerlo un one-shot, pero pensé en cambiar la estructura y volverlo pequeños drabbles y viñetas contando momentos importantes como random de estos dos. Además, se iba a alargar mucho y no quise dividirlo en dos, por eso lo dividí en más partes._

 _Espero que les guste y ruego a Jebús(?) que sí porque esta historia me hace mucha ilusión, la tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y deseaba con el corazón darle vida._

 _¡Abrazos!_


	2. 2

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** **—** Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Sasuke era demasiado arisco con cualquier otro ente viviente sobre la Tierra. Si había algo que le fastidiara era que quisieran propasarse en su espacio personal. Recordaba cuando el idiota de cabello rubio quiso posar una mano sobre él y no dudó en darle un manotazo que le dejó un arañazo de cinco centímetros de largo.

También recordaba cuando esa muchachita se lanzó sobre él y la apartó asustándola con un sonido rechinante y escalofriante de sus uñas contra un mental. Y así muchas veces más evitando el contacto con los demás.

Pero debía admitir que tenía una excepción y esa era la bola con patas que se arrastraba por los suelos y se colgaba de su cuerpo. Era algo pesada, pero no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada si veía que se alejaba de su entorno. Era como un cachorrito en busca de su atención y él, aunque lo deseara, no podía dejar de prestarle atención.

— _Quieta._

Pero Sakura no acataba a su orden y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando vio que iba a caer del sofá. Se lanzó y detuvo la caída con su cuerpo, la bola con patas ya no era tan pequeña como antes y no podía resistir todo su peso siempre.

— _Maldita sea._

Sakura gorgojeó y se abrazó a su delgado cuello. Sasuke intentó apartarse pero era imposible y más con ese cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, sostenía a la pequeña y regordeta Sakura en sus manos.

Acercó su rostro a ella para rozar su mejilla contra la de ella, como si con su tacto ella pudiera reconocerlo. Pero no hacía falta, Sakura sabía perfectamente quien era ese niño que la sostenía en sus manos con mucho cuidado.

— Sakura ya no te metas en problemas.

Sakura aplaudió fuerte y metió su puño en la boca, babeando poco a poco su mano. Sasuke apartó la mano de su boca y se puso de pie con ella para acostarse en el desvencijado sofá con la pequeña entre su pecho y el respaldo del mueble para que no volviera a caer.

La niña acercó su boca y la posó sobre la nariz de Sasuke, éste frunció el ceño y se apartó. Si había algo que odiara era que ella le babeara la cara o le tirara de las orejas, sabía que eran llamativas para la pequeña pero no por eso le iba a permitir que atentara contra su integridad.

La puso hacia un lado y palmeó su espalda, rogando, internamente, que se durmiera de una vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Había dicho por fb (creo) que publicaría el viernes y me olvidé porque tuve que ir a trabajar D:_

 _Desde ya, repito, escenas random, otras seguirán el hilo de la historia. No quieran que ya explique todo como pidieron en los reviews(? o pierde la gracia :v_

 _Disculpen que no haya respondido reviews pero ando un poco ocupado con coloreos, fanarts, regalos y cosas D:_

 _Responderé, I promise!_


	3. 3

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

 **Summary:** — rométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Sakura ya decía sus primeras palabras y Sasuke no había sido el que la había incentivado. Sakura aprendía por los gritos de la casa contigua; a pesar de ser un edificio deshabitado, allí se hospedaban algunas familias sin hogares e indigentes.

Sasuke protegía aquel pequeño piso de extraños y trataba de mantener siempre a salvo a Sakura de cualquier ser humano que la pusiera en peligro. Una vieja anciana, que había cuidado de él desde que era un cachorro, le preparaba los alimentos tanto para él como para Sakura ya que no sabía qué demonios más darle a un bebé humano además de leche.

— Sasuke, soy Chiyo.

— Entra.

La anciana sonrió al ver al muchacho con Sakura en su regazo; desde que había encontrado a ese bebé en el basurero, el joven felino la protegía como si fuera su cría. No se apartaba de la criatura ni la dejaba dos segundos sola que ya la tomaba entre sus manos. Chiyo reía cuando oía gruñir a Sasuke si Sakura se portaba mal o se exponía a peligros en la casa.

Aún recordaba el día que Sasuke apareció en su puerta con la apariencia de humano pidiéndole ayuda cuando Sakura comenzó a llorar por la noche desconsoladamente. Ella lo ayudó sin reconocerlo, el saber que un bebé estaba sufriendo era más importante que saber quien era ese extraño muchacho. Cuando supo la causa del llanto, sonrió y tranquilizó al inmóvil chico diciéndole que tan sólo le estaban saliendo los dientes. Verle los penetrantes ojos negros y las orejas entre su mata de pelo revoltosa le hizo saber que le era familiar. Y cuando supo que se trataba de Sasuke, la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

— Traje alimentos para ti y para Sakura ¿cómo ha estado la pequeña?

— Bien.

Sasuke era muy escueto, a menos que la pequeña estuviera enferma o llorara sin razón, no decía palabra de más. En ese instante, Sasuke la arrullaba para que durmiera un poco.

— Que tengan buen provecho y muy buenas noches.

— Hn.

Chiyo dejó la estancia y Sasuke mentalmente dijo «gracias».

…

— Come, Sakura.

La niña agarró la cuchara y aplastó la papilla haciéndolo saltar por todas partes. No sólo su ropa era un desastre, toda ella estaba manchada de zapallo y papa.

Sasuke le quitó la cuchara y la fulminó con la mirada cuando vio la manita de la niña tomar el puré. Ella se miró la mano y oprimió el puré que, lentamente, se escurría entre sus dedos, volviendo a caer en el plato.

El muchacho suspiró. Se estaba haciendo costumbre eso y no le gustaba mucho, en especial cuando debía darle baños porque requería estar cerca del agua y mucho no le agradaba. Podría darle un baño lamiéndola, pero odiaba el puré por lo que era un evidente «no».

Sakura metió su puño embadurnado en la boca y saboreó su comida. Sasuke apartó la mano de la niña y hundió la cuchara en el plato para cargarla de puré. Fue acercando el cubierto a la boquita de Sakura, la cual la abrió para dejar pasar el alimento. Con calma, alimentó a la pequeña hasta que sólo faltó una sola cucharada.

— La última. Vamos. Abre.

La niña abrió la boca nuevamente y corcoveó, sus ojitos se cerraron de a poquito y sus fosas nasales se expandieron de golpe.

Parecía ser que el baño sería inevitable…

 _Para ambos._

La muy desgraciada estornudó tan fuerte que el puré saltó hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Con un dedo apartó papilla que cayó en su camiseta limpia.

— Sae-Sae… aga-aga — chilló Sakura, aplaudiendo divertida.

— Si. Agua.

Se puso de pie, tomó en brazos a la entusiasmada bebé y fueron directo al cuarto de aseo para darse un buen baño tibio.

 _Hmp..._

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿Y? ¿Les está gustando? Espero q_ _ue sí. Se que es cortito, pero eso implica a que habrá muuuucho más para leer y disfrutar :D_

 _Además, iba a ser más cortito el capi, pero le agregué la escena de Sakura cenando, me pareció divertido xD_

 _De a poquito se va sabiendo más, ahora Sasuke no está solito cuidando a Sakura, se sumó una gran aliada uvu_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los respondí toditos, un poquito tarde, pero mejor tarde a que nunca ¿no?_

 _De paso, quiero responder a los reviews que no puedo mandar inbox ahorita:_

 _ **Luca:**_ _hola, gracias por pasarte :D prometo no abandonarla y si llego a hacerlo, les dejaré dicho a mis waifus que me den de latigazos(? Para que lo siga xD_

 _Abrazos!_

 _ **Diamante-uchiha:**_ _me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias por darme una chance. Saluditos!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _prometo continuar la historia, poco a poco las cosas irán tomando su rumbo. Saludos!_

 _¡Y esos son todos! Espero que este capi les haya gustado :D_

 _-era kk(?- xD_

 _Saludos_


	4. 4

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. Esta es la historia del gato negro y la niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Respondí todos los reviews al final

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Ese día Sasuke estaba algo exhausto; cuidar un bebé no era tarea sencilla y por más que Chiyo le diera una mano, aún se le hacían complicadas algunas cuestiones básicas háblese de cambiar los pañales.

En ciertos momentos se exasperaba por lo ruidosa que era. Lloraba cuando se hacía encima, cuando tenía hambre y cuando estaba molesta, es decir, todo el tiempo y era lo normal, pero Sasuke aún no se acostumbraba. Había vivido mucho tiempo en solitario, cargar ahora con un bebé le había cambiado la vida por completo.

Sakura estaba fastidiosa y en su limitado pero bastante elocuente vocabulario intentaba comunicar su sufrimiento. El tema era que Sasuke no podía descifrar _ese_ mensaje.

— _Odea, Sake, ah, ah_ — Sakura estiró las manos, abriendo y cerrando en puñitos. Parecía angustiada y Sasuke estaba al borde de perder el control sobre sus emociones.

— ¿Quieres estar en mis brazos? ¿o leche?

— ¡ _Odea_! — chilló fuerte, el rostro comenzó a bullir en un rojo intenso que sorprendió al muchacho por la angustia que reflejaba en sus facciones.

— No entiendo, Sakura — masculló bastante hastiado. Intentaría dormirla sobre su pecho como comúnmente lo hacía, sabía que eso la calmaría y entraría en un sueño reparador.

Sakura se arrastró sobre sus rodillas hacia el sofá y, con mucha determinación, se agarró al filo del mueble e hizo fuerza poniéndose en pie. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero las veces anteriores no había logrado dar un paso que sus pompas terminaban sobre el suelo. Ahora, ella estaba caminando sujeta del sofá y trataba de acercarse a él, ubicado en el otro extremo, sentado sobre el suelo.

— _Tupido_ — el dedito acusador señalaba al chico que la fulminaba con la mirada. Lamentablemente, la primera palabra de Sakura había sido estúpido y todo gracias al imbécil que no usaba otra palabra más que esa para dirigirse a otros.

El vecino del quinto era bastante raro; adoraba a un Dios desconocido para él, vestía de negro y llevaba una guadaña. Repetía como poseso « _por Jashin»_ y fumaba marihuana como chimenea.

Sasuke se alejaba todo lo mejor posible de él, pero el tipo parecía tener un radar para rastrearlos cada vez que salía con Sakura a dar una vuelta para que le diera el sol.

Sakura le sonreía al extraño, éste le devolvía la sonrisa o se inclinaba como si fuera algún tipo de rito, Sasuke eso no lo entendía muy bien.

Sakura volvió a repetir la palabra, Sasuke posó un dedo sobre los labios de la niña y le chistó. Ésta comenzó a llorar porque sabía que Sasuke la había reprendido y no sabía el por qué.

— Ven — las manos gentiles de Sasuke la tomaron por debajo de los brazos y la atrajeron hacia él. El cuerpito de la niña se fundió con su cuerpo de niño, brindándole apoyo en el momento de angustia que mermó en cuestión de segundos.

La manito de Sakura escaló por la cara de Sasuke y se cerró sobre el cabello, tirando de él para acercar la cabeza negra a su rostro. Sasuke siseó tenso, sus instintos hablando primero. Sakura no se amedrentó, al contrario, se rió y palpó la cabeza del niño.

— _Odea, Sake, odea_ — canturreó hurgando en busca de algo que Sasuke comprendió al instante.

— ¿Mis orejas? — los ojitos verdes de Sakura brillaron al oír las palabras mágicas y aplaudió como si Sasuke hubiera hecho algo bien. La abuela Chiyo le había enseñado aquello.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y, _plop_ , las orejas puntiagudas y peludas hicieron acto de presencia, encandilando a la pequeñita que gorgojeó y se afanó desesperadamente para poder acariciarlas.

Las manos de Sakura manosearon _con amor_ las orejas del minino y Sasuke arrulló con cariño su corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Este capítulo lo hice en la madrugada xD_

 _Iba a publicarlo ayer pero me quedé sin saldo xDDD_

 _En realidad, iba a haber un salto en el tiempo, pero estoy taaaaan feliz y rebosante de sadadansad porque fui a acompañar a mi hermano y mi cuñada a ver a mi sobrinito/a (no sabemos aún) en la ecografía._

 _Fue unos de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, la primera vez con mi hermana, ahora con el bebé de mi hermano ;-; y no solo la emoción es por ser mi primer sobrinx sino porque es del mi bro que, normalmente, no demuestra mucho lo que siente y esas cosas, pero verlo sonreír como lo hizo ayer, me hizo muy feliz a mí._

 _Soy un marica, pero amo a mis hermanos y a mi futuro bodoque con patas ;-;_

 _Usé el tema de las manos de Sakura y la oreja porque las orejas de gato en un humano son llamativas(? Y porque vi al bebé mover el bracito y abrir la manito muy pero muy clarito, creí que lo había alucinado pero mi cuñada y mi bro vieron lo mismo y fue como afagfhavhfvahf lo jamo xD_

 _Bueno, el motivo por el que debería haber posteado el viernes y no pasó fue porque debía dormir temprano para acompañar a mi bro a esto xD_

 _Así que si no publico el viernes, pasará el sábado o, si tampoco puedo ese día, el domingo y siempre a la noche, de día no me gusta subir fanfics xD_

 _Respondo reviews por acá, es más rápido que mandar mp xD_

 _ **:**_ _gracias por leerme y por comentar, este fic va a ser todo dulce por momentos y todo ácido por otros(? Así le pongo emoushion xD_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Forever MK NH:**_ _yo también la amo(? Gracias n_n_

 _ **:**_ _Mucha gracias por fijarte en esas cosas, siempre trato de estar pendiente de cada detalle para que no haya error alguno, me encanta escribir._

 _Con esta historia hasta yo estoy de awww en las situaciones tiernas entre estos dos bebotes de mi cora y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo xD_

 _Ya pronto vamos a pasar a avanzar un poco más y ver otras facetas de Sakura, su crecimiento y también el avance de Sasuke y su relación._

 _Espero que este capítulo te guste nun_

 _ **Lulufma:**_ _bb, amor, waifu, mi todo(? HAHAHAHAHA todavía recuerdo cuando dijiste eso de Sasuke dándole teta a Sakura, le sacaste todo lo tierno al fic(?_

 _Chiyo es una gran ayuda para Sasuke y alguien importante en la vida de Sakura, ella los necesita uvu_

 _Quiero que ames con todo el corazón a Sasuke, te obligo con este fic(?_

 _Besotes waifu, hablamos por wspp_

 _ **Cinlayj2:**_ _me alegro que te guste, todos queremos un Sasuke que proteja así a nuestra Sakura bb, hermosa, waifu, perfecta, afadafdad_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ _estos dos me dan diabetes jajaja, endulzan mis momentos de escritura xD Sasuke se hace el duro, pero es un blando, su corazón es tan puro que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos muy a flor de piel y aquí es su prioridad Saku-waifu uvu_

 _Sakura es la luz que ilumina la vida de Sasuke, en este fic y en todo, en el canon fadiofhahfjahfja_

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por comentar, nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Alela-chan:**_ _Alehjesrjagja ah xD aparecí y en forma de fanfic(? Desde ya te digo que de viernes a domingo puede que publique los capis, como dije más arriba, así doy la oportunidad a nuevos lectores a encontrar la historia si es que le llama la atención, aunque leo el summary y es muy lamentable :/ bastante flojo xD_

 _Me alegra saber que te hice la noche así como la estoy haciendo esta¿)_

 _Sasuke es todo una nanny, aunque por momentos se le complica un poco la cosa jajaja es Sasuki, no Superman, pero protegerá con todas sus fuerzas a su bb waifu_

 _Cuando crezca ya veremos que pasa¿) no diré nada, soy una tumba pero ellos van a dasdasdajh xDDDD  
abrazos!_

 _ **Zhen:**_ _gracias por seguirme desde la sombra, eso me agrada diría la vieja del restaurante en Los Simpson?)_

 _Gracias ;_; me hace muy feliz saber que te gusten, normalmente escribo lo que me gustaría ver por estos lados y aunque a mí no me suelen convencer mis escritos, noto que a la gente sí y eso me satisface : )_

 _Besotes!_

 _ **RosseValderrey:**_ _MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mi madre me está leyendo?) eso me encoraflorece xDDDD_

 _Al principio es confuso, yo al saberlo, olvido que ustedes, como lectores, no están en mi lugar. Pero el segundo capi lo aclara, Sasuki se convierte en un niño de uno años por lo que ya es diferente la cosa jeje_

 _Ellos dos así se me hacen tan tiernos ;u; mataría por fanarts de ellos de este modo, los haría pero soy kk dibujando y encima ahora me comprometí en algo y doy aska(?_

 _No te daré spoilah porque te contaría toda la historia, soy muy boca floja xDDDD_

 _Gracias por leerme, mamá Rosse! *corazón*_

 _ **Yami no Emi:**_ _Muchas graciaaaas! Me alegra que te guste ;u; espero que este capi también te guste. Besotes!_

 _ **.HR:**_ _Me alegra que te gustara! Sasuki necesita toda la ayuda posible porque la waifu es un terremoto para su temperamento pasivo xD_

 _Él cuida a Sakura como un tesoro y Sakura es una cochina malagradecida xDDDD besos!_

 _ **Lupita Uchiha:**_ _Muchas gracias! Abrazos y espero que te guste este capi!_

 _ **Mussa-luna:**_ _pos aquí tiene la conti(? Gracias por leer mi historia!_

 _Y bueno, esos son todos uvu_

 _Gracias a todos, tanto gente que comenta, como la que no, la que da follow, favs o una simple view. Gracias por leer!_

 _Nos leemos en una semana._


	5. 5

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Alaska-ssi**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Sakura de cinco años dio un salto al saber que iría al jardín de infantes. La abuela Chiyo había conseguido ingresarla a preescolar y eso la tenía de muy buen humor, pero a Sasuke no. Él parecía furioso; el pensar en que ella se alejaría de su lado lo ponía de un humor de mierda.

— Abuela Chiyo dice que será divertido.

— Hn.

— Y que voy a aprender mucho-mucho — gesticuló con las manos tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero este estaba recostado sobre el sofá, estirado cual largo era.

— Yo quiero ver a la que será mi señorita y conocer a mis compañeros — sus ojos brillaron de ilusión al saber que conocería gente nueva, pero no era tonta al notar que su querido Sasuke no estaba escuchándola.

No pudo evitar hacer un puchero y lanzarse sobre su pecho, haciendo gruñir al joven que la miró con ojos fieros. El labio inferior de Sakura comenzó a temblar, clave indicio de que iba a llorar.

— Yo quiero que Sasuke esté feliz con Sakura. Sakura no quiere que Sasuke la odie — las primeras lágrimas cayeron y Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía lo que se avecinaba —: Sakura sólo quiere aprender, Sakura quiere que Sasuke se sienta feliz porque Sakura aprende.

Tanto "Sakura-Sasuke" estaba fastidiando al morocho que decidió convertirse en el pequeño animalejo peludo que era y lanzarse al lugar más alto de la estancia: el mueble de la vajilla. Sakura gritó furiosa, quería que la contuvieran.

Sasuke maulló molesto y la observó fijamente, con ojos oscuros y peligrosos, hasta que la niña calló y se sentó sobre el sofá, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sus mejillas en sus manitas. Enfurruñada, lloraba en silencio porque Sasuke la ignoraba.

Sasuke sólo quería que Sakura no lo dejara.

…

Era el primer día de clases y Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado. Eso puso muy triste a Sakura que sostenía con fuerza la mano de la abuela Chiyo. A pesar de su vida humilde y sus pocas pertenencias, Chiyo había comprado ropa nueva para la pequeña y útiles escolares para que no le hiciera falta nada.

Sakura era una niña que aceptaba su realidad y que no se sentía menos que nadie. Le gustaba la vida que llevaba pues estaba con su persona favorita y con Chiyo que era una abuela para ella. Y, justamente, Chiyo le dio un apretón de mano, dándole ánimos para que no temiera a nada. Pero ella no tenía miedo, sólo estaba triste porque Sasuke no había querido ir para verla empezar una nueva etapa.

Sakura era de mente veloz, a los dos años ya hablaba perfectamente y a los tres empezó a leer. Ahora sólo quería aprender un poco más y ser mejor cada día.

Entró una vez que Chiyo le soltó la mano. Corrió hacia donde estaban su maestra y sus futuros compañeros. Una chica de cabello rubio le sonrió y se puso a su lado.

— Hola, soy Ino.

— Hola, yo soy Sakura.

Luego Ino le alabó su cabello y le dijo que si quería ser su amiga. Sakura dijo que sí y todo ante los escrutadores ojos oscuros de un bonito minino.

…

— Me voy al jardín, Sasuke — gritó Sakura cuando estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar al pomo sintió que unos brazos la alzaban y humedad a causa de un lametón en su cara. Ella rió al sentir las cosquillas que Sasuke le hacía con su lengua, luego le besó la mejilla al muchacho.

— Pórtate bien, molestia.

— Si, si, lo haré.

Una vez ella se fue, Sasuke se redujo a un esplendoroso y refinado gato negro y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando como la cría corría alrededor de Chiyo, gritando llena de alegría.

Hoy también la vigilaría.

…

Sakura jugaba con la pequeña Ino en la caja de arena. Ambas reían y recreaban castillos que, luego, destruían y volvían a construir. Un pequeño de cabello blanco se acercó a ellas y empujó a Ino.

— ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas — se quejó la rubia poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que te fijes por donde caminas — volvió a repetir, pero el chico volvió a empujarla y eso hizo enfadar a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué nos molestas? — increpó la niña de cabello rosa, sus manitas apretadas en puños.

— Porque es divertido, boba — cuando alzó las manos para empujar a Sakura, una bola peluda de color negro se lanzó sobre el chico y le arañó las manos, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

Huyó hacia el aula en busca de su maestra mientras que el gato seguía en pose de ataque. Pero se relajó cuando la pequeña mano de Sakura se deslizó por su lomo y él no pudo evitar ronronear de gusto. Se dio la vuelta y se subió al regazo de Sakura, buscando sus mimos y sus besos babosos que empezó a apreciar.

— Sasuke ¡gracias por salvarnos! — chilló de felicidad Sakura mientras le dejaba un beso en su cabeza y éste se restregaba contra su cuello.

— ¡Suelta a ese gato, Sakura! ¡Puede atacarte! — la preocupación de Ino la hizo voltear para sonreírle con seguridad y tranquilidad.

— Es mi querido Sasuke, nunca me haría daño — miró al animal que acariciaba constantemente en la zona del mentón y sonrió aún más al ver cómo éste mostraba su deleite ante la caricia.

Ino pareció creerle y probó tocar al animal. No confiaba en esa niñata aunque se dejó acariciar un tanto reacio.

— Gracias señor Sasuke. Gracias por salvarnos.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola! No he respondido reviews, que asco de persona que soy(?_

 _Bueno, responderé los que tengan cuenta así que no desesperen(?_

 _Aunque primero quiero agradecer a_ _ **Alaska-ssi**_ _por tan bella portada ¡es hermosa! Espero que te haya gustado el capi uvu sabes que por vos seguí escribiendo ss aunque ya no te guste tanto como antes *cora brocoro(?* xD te quiero pendeha, sos la kohai más caguai de la laif_

 _Lean las historias de esta negra, son bellísimas c:_

 _ **Dimitria:**_ _Ellos están hechos para causar ternura, no importa si Sasuki fue un emo vengador en el manga, yo siempre lo consideraré alguien bien kawaii(? Por eso le estoy dando el papel de alguien sobreprotector desde pequeñito. Actualmente, tendría unos trece años ahora que lo pienso xD y si, trataré de explotar todo lo que pueda sin hacerlo pedante, por lo que habrá saltos (como en este capítulo que de bebita pasó a tener cinco años la waifu), así puedo hacer avanzar la historia acorde a como lo había escrito antes._

 _Irán apareciendo muchos personajes, pero no tendrán más que una pequeña mención ya que otros tendrán un poco más de participación como Ino y Chiyo, por ejemplo. Los protagonistas son Sasuke y Sakura, no quiero irme por las ramas contando cosas de otros para no perder el norte xD lo siento si tenías expectativas de un protagonismo para Hidan, sólo me pareció el más correcto para que la niña aprendiera una mala palabra xD_

 _Gracias por querer a esta historia, me hace tan dasdadkasda_

 _Al resto ya les respondo en un rato(?_

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia y por darle una chance c:_

 _Nos leemos la próxima semana c:_


	6. 6

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia del gato negro y la niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

— ¡Abuela Chiyo! ¡Sasuke!

Los gritos de la pequeña alertaron a un perezoso Sasuke que, en su forma animal, se lanzó sobre el mueble desde un armario, aterrizando perfectamente. No dudó en dar búsqueda a la niña.

Sakura no estaba en la casa, la puerta abierta principal lo alertó y cuando traspasó el portal, su forma humana se irguió y apresuró el paso para buscar a la pequeña mocosa. ¡Lo que faltaba! Si le pasaba algo, no sabría que demonios hacer.

— ¡Sakura! — Sasuke levantó un poco la voz y la respuesta que obtuvo lo tranquilizó un poco.

— Sasuke me he caído — las lágrimas caían sin piedad por el sucio y colorado rostro de Sakura. Aún estaba sentada en el pasto, mirándose la rodilla y sorbiendo la nariz para contener su moqueo.

Sasuke se inclinó y miró el raspón que sangraba un poco. Estiró la mano y levantó la pierna herida; sacó su lengua y lamió la magulladura haciendo llorar a Sakura aún más por el rose.

— ¡No, me duele! — las manitos de ella querían apartarlo pero Sasuke la tomó con una mano por las muñecas y siguió lamiendo hasta que la herida ya no sangró más.

— Sanará más rápido.

Sakura lo observó y trató de sonreír pero aún le dolía. Sasuke presionó más fuerte sus muñecas dándole un tirón para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a casa. Por hoy, la diversión se había terminado.

— Tengo hambre — murmuró la niña, el morocho asintió entrando al departamento y cerrando de una patada la puerta.

Sakura fue dejada en el sofá mientras observaba al chico ir hacia la cocina y rascarse la cabeza. Sonrió divertida al saber que él no podría hacer nada pues no era bueno en nada más que para seguir sus pasos.

— Dame una galleta.

— Hn.

…

— Sasuke…

Sakura se removió en la cama y se acercó al muchacho que le daba la espalda. Sasuke parecía dormido, pero el leve frufrú de las sábanas hizo que abriera los ojos automáticamente y mirara a la pequeña que se recargaba sobre él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué me abandonaron?

Era la primera vez que Sakura preguntaba eso. Era una niña muy aguda e inteligente, comprendía que ni Sasuke ni Chiyo era su familia y que a ella la había encontrado Sasuke, según le había contado Chiyo.

 _¿Por qué la habían abandonado?_

— Duérmete.

— Pero quiero saber… ¿Por qué no tengo una mamá y un papá como los demás niños? Yo los veo…

Sasuke recostó su cabeza en la almohada y fingió dormir, pensando que quizás eso la haría desistir. No fue del todo así pero en cuestión de minutos escuchó la suave y lenta respiración de la niña que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda.

No entendía muy bien los sentimientos humanos, pero sabía que lo que le dijera la haría llorar y no quería verla así. Era mejor callar que decir algo que la pudiera afectar de verdad.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hello, it's me(?_

 _Puff, quiero pedir disculpas por no publicar el viernes pasado, recuerdo que estuve ocupado todo el fin de semana y no más, tendría que revisar fb para saber que hice porque tengo perdida de memoria en algunas cosas de mi vida cotidiana y tendría que hablarlo con alguien, pero me olvido xD_

 _Quiero agradecer a todas la gente que me lee y la que me deja su hermoso review, soy una mala persona por tardarme en responder, hoy responderé los que me dejaron la semana pasada a pesar de que tengo que hacer tarea xD_

 _Empezar la universidad me está sacando lo poco de vida que tenía :c_

 _El viernes que viene se viene un capi que seguro amarán(? Ah re xD_

 _Bueno, me iré a hacer la tarea porque me voy a sacar cero :c_

 _Los amo._


	7. 7

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia del gato negro y la niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Sakura era una superdotada. A sus doce años había sido condecorada como mejor alumna de la escuela por calificaciones y asistencia perfecta. Estudiaba porque le gustaba y porque quería terminar pronto la escuela; la ansiedad la estaba matando pero deseaba tener un gran futuro para ella, para Sasuke y la abuela Chiyo. Su sueño era tener una casa propia y vivir con todas las comodidades posibles.

Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo gato arisco, sólo que ahora tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo con un rubio idiota en un restaurante. Aquel niñato rubio, que lo había querido tocar una vez, le había querido golpear cuando lo vio frente a la escuela primaria observando a las niñas, creyendo que era un mirón. Pero la pequeña Sakura salió a su rescate diciéndole que era su tutor y que no era ningún pervertido.

A la vuelta a casa, entre charla y charla, Naruto había comentado que necesitaba un ayudante que atendiera las mesas del restaurante en el que trabajaba con su padre. Sakura, emocionada, se había ofrecido pero él negó sonriente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Un pellizco en su mano fue lo que obtuvo y miró de mala gana cómo Sasuke agarraba por el hombro a Sakura y la aferraba a su lado. Tras las disculpas de Sakura y las bromas, Naruto le ofreció el empleo al morocho, el cual la niña muy gustosa aceptó por él. No podían vivir de la hospitalidad de Chiyo toda la vida y no quería ni imaginar como Sasuke la había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Ahora, Sakura estaba feliz de su situación, nada podría hacerle sentir mal. Nada.

O eso creía.

— Hola pequeña.

Sakura volteó a la voz que le hablaba. Era una mujer joven de ojos claros y cabello que peleaba entre el castaño y el rubio. Se le hizo familiar pero no tenía idea realmente de quien podría tratarse y eso la asustó.

— Sasuke — su vocecita se hizo oír a pesar de no haber gritado y en un santiamén el chico-gato estaba a su lado.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte — la mujer trató de tranquilizarlos, pero Sasuke no escuchó razón alguna y tomó a Sakura en brazos para largarse de ahí.

La mujer corrió tras ellos, pero él era muy veloz. Lo único que pudo tomar de ellos fue la credencial de estudiante de Sakura que había caído al suelo. Observó la imagen de la niña y acarició con añoranza el pequeño rostro en la fotografía.

La extrañaba.

…

— Si esa mujer vuelve a aparecer, no dejes que se te acerque — la voz de Sasuke sonaba extremadamente furiosa. Había reconocido ese olor y todo de ella. Le repugnaba.

¡La odiaba!

— Sasuke ¿la conoces?

— No — mintió —: Pero si la ves de nuevo, no te acerques. Chiyo dijo-

— Que no hablara con extraños.

— Bien — asintió Sasuke acariciándole el mentón a la chiquilla —. ¿Quieres un baño?

— De babas, no — sonrió al recordar los baños que le daba Sasuke en su infancia. Recordaba que le limpiaba en su forma de gato las partes expuestas: rostro, brazos y piernas. Con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo porque ya no le parecía correcto.

— Antes no te quejabas — la observó a los ojos, ella se ruborizó avergonzada.

— Porque era bebé — se excusó y sonrió mostrando sus dientes —. Quiero okonomiyaki de cenar.

— Aa.

Y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

…

Una vez más había divisado a la misma mujer. La estaba acechando y le daba miedo. Naruto había avisado a la policía mientras que Sasuke procuraba estar antes de que ella saliera de la escuela.

Ese día no pudo ubicar a Sasuke por lo que se empezó a preocupar, si esa mujer todavía estaba afuera no tendría como esquivarla. Y así fue.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un té conmigo? ¡Puedes elegir el postre que quieras!

— Déjenme en paz, señora. No debo hablar con extraños.

— Oh… — los ojos de la mujer demostraron tristeza y Sakura se sintió mal —. Bueno, me imagino que el chico aquel debe haberte enseñado eso.

— Si… y la abuela Chiyo — susurró Sakura.

— ¿Vives con ella?

— No.

— ¿Vives con el muchacho?

— Déjeme — se encogió para que no la tocara cuando vio la mano de la mujer acercase a ella, pero otra mano apartó la de la extraña de un cachetazo.

— Aléjese si no quiere problemas — las palabras filosas de Sasuke asustaron tanto a la mujer que su rostro se deformó totalmente. Miró con horror a Sakura viendo que ésta estaba a punto de llorar.

— No puedes obligarme — dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa —. Ella es mi hija y tengo el dere-

— Perdió todo derecho cuando la dejó en ese basural. Así que si no quiere pasarla mal, mejor aléjese y déjenos en paz.

Sasuke tomó a la pelirrosa de la mano y tiró de ella, la cual tardó un segundo en reaccionar y en seguirlo, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba la mujer que decía ser su madre. Ésta los observaba fijamente, parecía determinada.

Se le encogió el corazón. Ella jamás había vuelto a preguntar por su madre desde aquella noche y sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era su padre ni su hermano. Nada realmente. Pero lo quería mucho y no quería separarse de él.

— Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró. Los ojos de Sakura, tan verdes y brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas, lo observaban fijamente. El ruego se hacía oír y también lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de miedo, de ansiedad y angustia por lo que estaba pasando.

No pudo evitar gruñir de furia. ¡Eso no debería estar pasando! El corazón le latía con fuerza, podía sentirlo en sus oídos y le estaba estrujando la cabeza. No sentía miedo desde aquella vez que Sakura se había caído de la cama cuando tenía dos años y no había reaccionado por más de media hora.

— Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme — susurró de forma sombría. Nadie lo apartaría de Sakura.

Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy posesivo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola! Ya es sábado en mi país, significa que me renovaron los megas(?_

 _Es muy de pobre eso ;_;_

 _¡Llegamos a los 70 comentarios! Es el primer fanfic con el que llego a 70 con tan poquitos capis ;u; cofcofharceleurcofcof(?_

 _Quiero darles las gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews, los leo siempre y adoro a cada uno de ellos. Estoy muy feliz con esta historia y saber que les gusta, me alegra más. También a todos aquellos que dan fav y follows._

 _ **DULCECITO311, , Lulufma, cinlayj2, Alxbansnl, , .HR, Yami no Emi, Dimitria, mussa-luna, angelanarcisu, Forever MK NH, tatutu, Alela-chan, kazuyaryo, NineWorld.**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS!**_

 _Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi bella_ _ **Lulufma**_ _, nos ha brindado una bella serie de drabbles de Sakura por su cumpleaños y me ha enamorado con cada escrito que ha publicado. Gracias por compartir tanta belleza junta, se necesitan más Lulufmas en el mundo(?_

 _Lo más probable es que la semana que viene no publique porque debo estudiar ;u; se viene negra la cosa xD me van a dejar el hoyito abierto por burro(?_

 _Abrazos y espero que les guste este capi que viene con drama-chan(?_

 _En mi perfil dejaré una imagen de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto cuando Saku defiende a Sasuki de Naruto(?_

 _Fb: Lian Leto._

 _Hasta prontoooooshdfhshdgjsnfsd –y más retrasos mentales-_


	8. 8

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** **—** Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Vengan!

Ambos muchachos dejaron de limpiar las mesas del pequeño y acogedor restaurante, y miraron en dirección al hombre de cabellera rubia y apariencia similar a la de Naruto.

Sasuke fue el primero en dejar el trapo sobre la mesa y marchar hacia donde estaba su jefe, Naruto lo siguió a los trompicones.

— Este fin de semana se trabajará el doble, Kushina ya terminó con la idea de decoración para estas festividades así que mañana necesito su ayuda para arreglar el restaurante.

Naruto bufó, odiaba tener que colgar adornos o armar el árbol de Navidad ya que su madre siempre compraba el más grande de todos y cuatro docenas de adornos.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, había quedado en cuidar de Sakura ya que Chiyo estaba bastante delicada de salud y su nieto estaba cuidando de ella. No deseaba que Sakura se relacionara con ese rarito de los muñecos aunque a ella parecía agradarle, pues cuando era más pequeña jugaba con los títeres del muchacho.

— Se que era tu día libre, Sasuke. Lo siento mucho, pero te necesito. Si es por Sakura, puedes traerla, seguramente se divertirá armando el árbol con Kushina y se llevará una buena sorpresa — sonrió afable Minato. Era un buen hombre.

Minato y Kushina Namikaze eran una pareja que llevaban más de veinticinco años de casados. Tenían ese restaurante desde hacía siete años, el cual hicieron crecer con mucho esfuerzo y amor.

Siempre tenían una buena disposición para las cosas y conocían a la perfección la situación de Sasuke, por lo que siempre trataban de ayudarlo en lo mayor posible. Adoraban a Sakura y siempre la hacían sentir cómoda y querida, eso era suficiente para Sasuke.

— Hn.

— ¡Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea el regalo que le hemos hecho! — el entusiasmo de Naruto hizo sonreír a su padre, Sasuke lo miró y pensó que era un imbécil muy infantil.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había comprado un regalo para ella. Normalmente, no le regalaba nada ya que no sabía mucho de las costumbres humanas; Chiyo era la que se encargaba de las navidades y cumpleaños de Sakura, ella sabía de esas cosas.

Sasuke recibía regalos por parte de la niña, la mayoría eran cartas que ella le leía. A veces eran poesías, otras veces cuentos y algunas otras eran relatos de sus sentimientos por él. Ella lo amaba y no se apenaba en demostrarlo. Él no entendía mucho el amor, pero tenía respeto por los sentimientos de ella, porque la apreciaba. Por lo menos, eso era lo que ella le explicaba.

Ese año quería darle algo. Lo deseaba de verdad.

— Naruto… — Minato y el chico fanático del ramen miraron a Sasuke con curiosidad, normalmente éste se dirigía hacia él como "bobo", "estúpido" o "bruto".

— ¿Si, ocurre algo? — no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. Eso era bastante extraño.

— Necesito tu ayuda. — dijo entre dientes. Sasuke siempre trataba de decir lo menos posible, esperaba que Naruto no alargara más esa situación sólo respondiendo que sí y ya.

— ¿Para?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, era exasperante. Aunque él, siendo poco comunicativo, lo era más.

— Sakura…

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

¿Era idiota o qué?

— ¡Habla, bastardo! ¡No entiendo!

— Regalo… — soltó de golpe. Minato lo miró con una sonrisita divertida, Naruto seguía confundido. — Ayúdame a comprar el regalo de Sakura.

— ¡Ahhh! Ahora entiendo… — rió dándole un manotazo en el hombro, a Sasuke eso lo hizo gruñir —: ¡Claro que lo haré! Seguramente le terminas comprando cualquier mierda como una lata de atún o un cojín.

Sasuke se estaba irritando, odiaba que sacara a colación sobre su otra mitad. Actualmente, ya no pasaba tiempo en su forma animal, se estaba acostumbrando a su forma humana. Muy raras eran las ocasiones en las que se encogía y vagabundeaba por el vecindario; Sakura era su principal preocupación y siendo que sus instintos eran las de un solitario, no podía ignorarla por más que quisiera.

— Ahora terminen de limpiar las mesas y marchen a casa, es hora de cerrar.

Con la sentencia de Minato dada, ambos muchachos volvieron al trabajo.

…

— ¿Qué le gusta a Sakura? Además de tú, claro — se burló Naruto, encrespando al morocho que caminaba a su lado un tanto silencioso.

— Los vestidos…

— ¿Vestidos? Mmm… no es mala idea… con mi madre le compramos unos zapatos y cositas de belleza, ya sabes, maquillajes y esas chucherías que aman las niñas. — Naruto parecía pensativo hasta que, finalmente, asintió convencido —. Muy buena idea, Sasuke… iremos a tiendas de ropa, una pena que madre no esté para guiarnos.

Recorrieron muchas tiendas de ropa de preadolescente. Sasuke tenía bastante buen gusto, cosa que Naruto no ya que la mayoría de los vestidos que elegían eran de colores chillones.

Finalmente, Sasuke tomó dos prendas: una blusa tipo camisa de color beige y una falda color vino con un poco de vuelo. La tela de la blusa era bastante delicada y suave, tenía pequeños dibujos de espirales hechos de hilo dorado mientras que la falda era de seda y llegaba hasta por las rodillas.

Dejaría el regalo en donde ella no pudiera verlo hasta el día de Navidad, algo difícil ya que era bastante metiche la pelirrosa.

Sin más, marcharon cada uno a su casa.

…

Había sido sumamente divertido para Sakura decorar el restaurante con la familia de Naruto y Sasuke. Mientras ella y Kushina colgaron las bolas y los muñecos en el gran árbol que la pelirroja había comprado, Minato y Sasuke colgaron las luces por fuera del local y Naruto por dentro.

Ahora, veinticuatro a la casi medianoche, estaba ansiosa por brindar con sus seres queridos y los visitantes en el restaurante. Había regalos debajo del árbol, ella había puesto uno para cada uno, exceptuando el de Sasuke que lo tenía en casa. Había comprado para él terciopelo y goma espuma, y le hizo un cojín esponjoso, sabía cuanto Sasuke le gustaba dormir con muchos cojines.

Como ya faltaban pocos minutos, Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a repartir mesa por mesa una copa de champagne a cada comensal. Kushina le había dado una copa con gaseosa de naranja, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ansiosa por brindar.

— Ya son las doce — gritó una chica que miraba su celular, corroborando el horario.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — Naruto se hizo oír entre todos a la vez que levantaba su copa.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — gritó Kushina brindando con su marido. El beso que él le dio fue tan dulce que Sakura se sintió una intrusa en tal tierna escena.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en Sakura que miraba a las parejas con ojos iluminados. No entendía muy bien eso, recordaba que Sakura lo besaba cuando era una niña pequeña, pero normalmente lo hacía en las mejillas o en la nariz.

Con pasos felinos, se acercó a Sakura, la cual brindaba con una señora mayor, y cuando la tuvo frente a sus ojos, la vio voltear hacia él y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— Feliz Navidad, Sasu…

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron ante la sorpresa. Miró a los ojos a Sasuke, éste la observaba expectante. La intensa mirada la hizo temblar y para no caer, posó las manos sobre los hombros del chico. La mano de Sasuke mantenía el mentón de Sakura hacia arriba, así le permitía besarla de forma suave.

Las mariposas atacaron el pequeño vientre redondeado de Sakura, haciéndola estremecerse por la sensación de ser besada por el chico que quería con todo el corazón. La emoción brotó al saber que esa era una de las muestras de cariño más grande que Sasuke le estaba dando.

Ninguno se movió, solo era un contacto de labios, casi superficial, pero para Sakura era realmente especial. Su primer beso en la noche de Navidad ¿Qué más feliz podía estar?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y esperó la reacción de ella. _Una sonrisa_. Una hermosa y enorme sonrisa decoraba el sonrojado rostro de la niña.

— Feliz Navidad, Sakura.

— Gracias, Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Y ahora es cuando se viene el declive(?_

 _joJOJOJOJOJO ah xD_

 _Ok, hablando en serio. Disculpas por no publicar la semana pasada, tuve que estudiar para un parcial viendo unas películas de mierda (menos Gladiador, esa estaba buena) y tenía que leer textos, relacionarlos y eso._

 _Así que bueno, por lo menos el capi de hoy es un poquito más largo y hasta hay un beso(? Aunque eso no quiere decir que… *se calla porque la va a cagar* ajdajsdjaj xD_

 _Quiero agradecer todos los bellos comentarios, me súper encantaron y les dejo saluditos especiales a:_

 _ **Shivitha, Yami no Emi, Blueheart 16, Agustina, Dimitria, Anahí, Blabla, Guest, Vxhg-ss, yamuno, CherryBerry04, kazuyaryo, DULCECITO311, cinlayj2, Sally . Elizabeth . HR, tatutu, Alela-chan, daliapv . perez**_

 _Muchas gracias, en serio, me alegra que les guste la historia y espero que este capi les haya gustado c:_

 _También agradecer a los que dan follow, fav y los que leen silenciosamente c:_

 _Me iré a dormir porque estoy muerto, éstas dos semanas fueron extenuantes y fulminantes._

 _Que tengan un bello fin de semana y nos leemos el viernes que viene, esperaré sus opiniones c:_

 _Byebye_


	9. 9

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Esa mañana se había levantado algo decaída. Le dolía vivir la situación en la que estaba. Privada de formar parte de la vida de su hija por aquel extraño niño de cara amenazadora…

¿Estaría bien Sakurako en las manos de ese monstruo? Esos ojos eran los del mismísimo demonio, no podía ser nada bueno para ella cuando podría estar protegida bajo su techo, con ella… ¡su madre! Era su maldita madre ¿Por qué no la dejaba estar con ella?

 _Eres una hipócrita… una grande y maldita._

¿Quién era ella para reclamar? ¿Quién era ella para juzgar al muchacho?

Había cuidado de su bebé mientras ella volvía a su vida, una muy vacía desde que se había deshecho de ella como basura.

Sakurako fue un bebé engendrado en un coito casual con un muchacho que la había amenazado con matar a la niña si la mantenía con ella. La cobardía y la comodidad en casa de sus padres habían hecho que se deshiciera de ella como si nada el mismo día de su nacimiento.

— _¡Me robaron a la niña!_

El hospital buscó por cielo y tierra, dentro del establecimiento, al bebé mientras que la policía y sus padres lo hicieron por fuera del recinto. No hubo éxito y aún recordaba la sensación de miedo que tuvo a que la encontraran y la devolvieran.

El cargo de conciencia le llegó cuando su madre, angustiada, había llorado por su nieta y rogado que Dios la amparara donde estuviera y que no muriera.

Mebuki lloró. Lloró llena de odio a sí misma.

Ahora la había encontrado y había notado que la niña parecía estar bien; ropa buena, bien alimentada y, por sobre todas las cosas, feliz. Eso era lo que le importaba, pero en el fondo quería que no lo fuera porque mientras Sakurako era feliz, ella se sentía miserable.

Deseaba tenerla con ella, criarla ella y darle todas las cosas que seguro ese niñato le daba. El investigador privado le había dicho que vivían juntos y que el muchacho no se apartaba de ella, sólo cuando iba a trabajar y ella a la escuela.

 _Sasuke…_

El nombre del chico no decía mucho ni lo representaba hasta donde ella sabía. Quizás eran paranoias de ella, pero no le parecía un niñato normal. Aún así, aunque lo intentara y apartara a la fuerza a la niña de él, solo se ganaría un enemigo y el odio de su hija.

Tendría que intentar otra táctica para estar más cerca de ella y apartarla del chico. Ella, ahora, podía darle todo lo que quisiera.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, le rogó a Dios que le concediera esto.

 _Por el bien de Sakurako._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Más de cien reviews! Muchas gracias por seguir esta cosa fea(?_

 _En serio, me quedé re asdafjadjfad cuando vi que habían cien comentarios y casi me desmaio xD_

 _No soy de esos que cuentan los reviews ni nada, pero me sorprendió llegar a los 100, no suelo pasar de los 10 o 15 ya que siempre hago one-shots o two-shots xD_

 _Gracias especiales a:_

 _ **Sally . Elizabeth .**_ _ **HR, tatutu, EAUchiha (bienvenida al club bb, pídele a Hikari la suscripción para tener las mejores promos(?), Guest, DULCECITO311, Yami ni Emi, kazuyaryo, Blabla, Silvitha, Me Late El Lemon, NineWorld (mi review 100, te recordaré siempre jajaja), Mei Megumi5, KikiAC (Gracias por animarte a leerme) y PamSg**_

 _Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, los adoré a todos y quiero responder uno en especial porque mostró tener una duda que al parecer se me olvidó aclarar antes._

 _ **GUEST:**_ _No, no todos saben que Sasuke es un gato, sólo Sakura, Naruto y Chiyo por ahora. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que lo que esté por venir, también(?_

 _Por las dudas, aclaro que Sakura y Sasuke se llevan ocho años, así que si ahora ella tiene doce, él tiene veinte. Si, Sasuke todo un pervertido por besarla xD pero solo un besito, él no entiende mucho las relaciones humanas uvu_

 _Espero que este capi les guste, el drama se viene grande… mentira xD_

 _Ya veremos que pasa, es corto y aviso nuevamente que no se si podré publicar la semana que viene por cosas de la universidad :c_

 _Abrazos._


	10. 10

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Lean la nota de autor hasta el final.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **10**

* * *

— ¡Sakura! — el grito de su amiga la hizo girar hacia la calle, en la vereda de enfrente estaba Ino sacudiendo la mano. — ¡Apúrate, frentona!

— Cállate, cerda… ¿quieres que me pise un auto? ¡Tonta!

— Pero si eso llegara a pasar, el auto saldría más perjudicado por culpa de tu frente de marquesina.

Sakura se rió ante el chiste de su amiga; al principio, ese apodo la había hecho sentir mal ya que los niños lo usaban para burlarse de ella. Pero Ino había logrado que lo tomara con humor y, con el tiempo, comenzó a tomarle cariño cuando lo decían de forma de broma amistosa.

Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo se puso en verde para ella y apuró el paso antes de llegar a Ino para subir a la vereda. El semáforo cambió y los autos retomaron el movimiento.

Ambas caminaban juntas hacia la escuela, desde el incidente de la mujer que se hizo conocer como su madre, Sakura procuraba no estar sola en la calle. A la ida al colegio iba con Ino, otras veces iba acompañada de Sasori cuando Chiyo estaba muy cansada para llevarla y otras la llevaba Kushina cuando ninguno podía. Pero había arreglado con Ino para encontrarse a unas cuadras de su casa y así marchar juntas a la escuela.

— Sakura… — Ino observó a su amiga de reojo, sabía la situación de primera mano. Sakura le contaba todo porque confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en que la frentona de su amiga nunca la defraudaría. Le preocupaba que esa mujer le hiciera daño, pero sentía curiosidad de saber la razón por la que había abandonado a su amiga.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cerda?

— ¿No te da curiosidad…?

— ¿Qué cosa? — los ojos de Sakura la miraron confundida. Ino tragó saliva, quizás su amiga no lo tomaría bien y se enfadara por ser tan chismosa.

— ¿No has intentado hablar con la que dice ser tu… madre?

Sakura disminuyó el paso hasta detenerse, Ino se detuvo unos pasos más adelante al notar que estaba caminando sola. Volteó a ver a su amiga con preocupación y culpa, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

— ¡Lo siento, Sakura! No debía preguntar eso…

Sakura miró a Ino y pestañeó tres veces, saliendo del estupor. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia atrás de Ino.

— No es que… — posó su puño cerca de su boca y carraspeó —: No es que no tenga curiosidad… la tengo, pero le prometí a Sasuke que no me acercaría a ella.

— ¡Al diablo con Sasuke! ¡Es tu madre!

— Lo sé… pero ella me abandonó, Sasuke no… imagino que debe sentirse culpable, pero no quiero saber de ella… no me siento lista.

— ¡Mientes! Eso es lo que Sasuke te hace creer.

— Sasuke solo vela por mi seguridad, confía en mí porque yo confío en él y respeto que desconfíe de ella, fue él quien me encontró, quien me alimentó y dio techo sin saber cómo hacerlo. Si él dice que ella es peligrosa, entonces le creeré.

— Yo… — Ino parecía algo enfadada y culpable —: Yo hablé con ella… me dijo porqué lo hizo y…

— Nadie pidió que intercedieras por mí, Ino… además, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hacía algo? No la conoces de nada… yo no la conozco, Ino, no puedo confiar en ella… quiere llevarme con ella.

— ¡Porque es tu madre y te quiere!

— No, Ino… entiendo que quieras ayudarme, pero no era necesario.

— Vas a arrepentirte, ella lo está.

— Si, me imagino que lo está.

— ¡Tienes trece años! ¡Pareces mayor y no una niña que tiene curiosidad por saber sobre sus padres!

— Porque lo mío no es curiosidad, Ino… es mi vida. No quiero saber por qué lo hizo… ya no — dudó un segundo antes de decir lo siguiente —: Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir porque tendré que apartarme y no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga.

— Está bien — Ino se rindió, no volvería a insistir. Sakura era una testaruda y el tonto de Sasuke tenía la culpa. ¡Ese pulgoso y apestoso bicho!

— Apuremos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura retomó paso.

…

— Sasuke…

— Hn.

— ¿Hablaste con la madre de Sakura?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No quería ver a esa mujer ni en figurita. La detestaba.

Él sabía lo que era el abandono. Lo habían desechado como si no valiera nada, bajo la lluvia y sin cobijo alguno. Desde cachorro tuvo que rebuscárselas para sobrevivir hasta que Chiyo se había hecho cargo de él. A pesar de que ella le diera alimento y un lugar donde dormir, él siguió vagabundeando en busca de su sitio.

Hasta esa noche…

La recordaba porque había robado una rodaja de pan que dejó en una caja en donde había una gata preñada. Alimentaba a esa felina porque no podía moverse casi. Supo que moriría si no hacía algo por ella y esperaba que alguien pudiera cuidarla por él cuando ya no pudiera.

Era un cachorro aún y no quería que esas crías murieran. El llanto de la gata alertó a alguien porque de repente una luz se encendió en una ventana y vio movimiento.

Saltó de la caja y se escabulló para observar a continuación a una señora saliendo de una casa. La vio que se asomó entre las cajas hasta dar con la gata.

— _¡Dios mío, pobrecita! ¡Hiro ven, por favor! Ayúdame a entrar a esta niña…_

Un chico salió y se acercó a la señora. Hablaron entre murmuraciones hasta que el joven tomó la caja y ambos entraron a la casa.

Sasuke maulló y se lamió el pecho.

Reanudó camino. Chiyo lo estaría esperando para darle de cenar. Caminó a paso tranquilo por el callejón hasta dar con la salida de este cuando sonidos de pasos rápidos y sollozos lo detuvieron.

Alerta, se resguardó en la oscuridad para observar toda la secuencia.

Una mujer cargaba un bulto y murmuraba cosas extrañas, el llanto impedía que entendiera qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Dejó lo que sostenía en brazos en el cesto de basura y dijo ahogadamente:

— _Se buena niña, Sakurako._

Sasuke dio un paso al oír el nombre, sin querer pisó unos papeles que habían a unos pasos de él. La mujer levantó la vista asustada y echó a andar a toda velocidad.

Sin más preámbulos, Sasuke saltó sobre el cesto y aterrizó junto a la masa de telas. Una extremidad salía de la tela y se movía. Olfateó un poco aquella manito y se encontró con unos grandes ojos de color verde.

Sintió una extraña conexión con ese bebé humano y el deseo e instinto de protección resurgieron con más fuerza cuando sus rostros tuvieron contacto.

Algo hizo _clic_ entre ellos y, lentamente, Sasuke se fue estirando. Observó como su cuerpo fue tomando una figura completamente diferente a la de costumbre. Era pequeño pero lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de sostener al bebé.

Tomó en brazos a la niña y retomó rumbo a su escondite para resguardarse de la noche.

Recordar eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Fue muy difícil para él cuidar de un bebé humano. Recordaba las veces que había llorado por leche en la puerta de los vecinos para que le dieran un poco y una vez obtenido lo que buscaba, se convertía en humano y llevaba ese alimento para Sakura.

Aprendió a limpiarla y a alimentarla viendo cómo otras personas cuidaban a sus bebés en la calle. Robaba para darle de comer y varias veces tuvo percances en los que Sakura casi muere por indigestión. Pensar en eso lo hacía estremecerse.

Un bebé humano no era como un cachorro de gato. El día que Sakura lloró toda una noche, ardiendo en fiebre, tuvo que recurrir a Chiyo, quien lo ayudó sin preguntar. A partir de allí, ella se hizo cargo de Sakura en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Había deseado no haber estado en esas situaciones, pero luego pensaba en que sin ella, no tendría nada. Por primera vez se sentía querido y necesitado de verdad.

— No.

— ¿Y no piensas hacerlo?

— No. Ella la dejó.

— Pero quizás haya cambiado… digo… no sé, a veces las personas cometen errores.

— Sakura no es un error.

— No quise decir eso… digo, que su madre haya abandonado a Sakura.

— Sakurako…

— ¿Hm? — Naruto miró a Sasuke confundido, éste retorcía el trapo con el que limpiaba la mesa entre sus manos.

— Su nombre es Sakurako…

— Oh, no sabía. — Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido. Miró de reojo al chico mitad gato y sonrió al notar lo tenso y desanimado que estaba. — Sakura te ama, jamás va a dejarte… pero debes entender que esa mujer es su madre, quizás pueda explicarse y…

— No quiero que me la quite. Es _mía_.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Nunca había visto a Sasuke de aquella manera. Su voz gutural era escalofriante y su semblante indicaba peligro en todos los idiomas. De momento dejaría de presionar.

— Si. Bueno… ¿Qué harás de cenar, bastardo? ¡Porque pienso quedarme en su casa!

Sasuke resopló y reanudó la limpieza.

No quería pensar en esa mujer. Después de todo, no tenía corazón.

 _¿O no… Mebuki?_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Disculpen que la semana pasada no publiqué pero tuve que hacer un trabajo práctico bastante largo y complejo en el fin de semana y no quise tocar nada para no distraerme xD_

 _Más revelaciones(? Ah re que no, pero sabemos por qué Sasuki se convirtió en humano y también lo que piensa realmente de Mebuki jdkasdadkajds así que van a tener un lleva y trae estos dos, no se llevarán nada bien xD_

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los hermosos reviews que llegaron, los adoré y akjdfaf son tan lindos todos que me encorazono(?_

 _Respuestas a reviews:_

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ _Aww, Sakura siempre dependerá de Sasuki en esto aunque, sinceramente, el que sufrirá más es Sasuke si se separaran. Me sorprende porque nunca llovieron tantos comentarios y todos tan bonitos, los adoro. Algún día actualizaré las demás, tengo que acomodar tiempos :D gracias!_

 _ **NineWorld:**_ _Mi número cien(? Ah ke xD gracias por leer adadsada_

 _Sally Elizabeth HR: Me alegra que te haya gustado, temía que no gustara por lo corto que era, pero al parecer muchos estuvieron satisfechos. Habrá una guerra entre Sasuke y Mebuki, a prepararse. Abrazos!_

 _ **Jerant6688:**_ _obvio que eres importante tanto si comentas como no, lo que importa es que lo disfrutes :D y ya había dicho en la nota de autor la edad de ellos(? Pero te lo recordaré: Sasuke y Sakura se llevan ocho años, Sakura actualmente tiene 12 años, por ende, Sasuke tiene 20. Me stalkeas D: aprendes de Sasuki el mangaka ehhh(? Saludos!_

 _ **Daliapv perez:**_ _el beso nadie se lo esperaba, seguramente xD Sakura es de Sasuke uvu_

 _ **Me Late El Lemon:**_ _SE VIENE EL MAMEEEEE ah xD los celos siempre pintan bien en los fics, veremos donde habrá si es que hay(? Abrazos!_

 _Blabla: Sasuki sufrirá, debe porque hizo sufrir mucho a la waifu en el manga(? Pero quizás sea un agradable sujeto y me contenga un poco xD_

 _ **KikiAC:**_ _ldfladssfdk graciaaaas! Hasta a mí me pareció corto y pensaba agregar más pero a veces menos es más y creo que hice bien en dejarlo así. Me alegro tanto que te guste TuT, esta idea la tenía rondando hace como un año y por fin le pude dar vida. Abrazos y espero que te guste este capi c=_

 _ **Waglen Kaest:**_ _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESIIIIIIIIIIIII BB *cora* te perdono porque volviste a la laif(? Así que bienvenida nuevamente! Es que si todo era color de rosa como que el fic perdía encanto así que un poco de drama, mame y dolorcito hace bien al corazón ajksfjkafa xD_

 _El beso no fue regalo de cumpleaños xD fue de Navidad JAJAJAJA abrazos!_

 _ **Yami no Emi:**_ _Aún no sabemos, pero esperemos que este pinche Lian no se pase de listo o le quemamos el rancho(?_

 _ **EAUchiha:**_ _AKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ah xD soy el bebé de todos… eso me agrada *inserte meme de los Simpson* xD Hikari debería darme comisión, mi cuerpito lo necesita… hablo de ropa nueva, ah xD_

 _Mebuki reclama derechos de autor por crear a Sakurako, así que Sasuke transpirará feo xD pobrecito, me gusta hacerlo sufrir por ser un gil emo vengador xD pero es todo un santo con Sakurako, la adora en serio._

 _ **Silvitha**_ _: Awww gracias, me alegra saber que no decae y agrada cada vez más. Espero que te guste la conti._

 _¡Gracias a todos! Tanto a los que leen en silencio, dan favs o follows. Todos son agradables sujetos(?_

 _Si tienen dudas, saben que pueden preguntar dejando review o si me tienen en fb, me pueden preguntar ahí (Lian Leto). Puede que no conteste en estos días porque debo estudiar *llora sangre*_

 _Ah! Y puede que no publique la semana que viene porque se vienen semanas de filmación. Me tocará filmar todo el día con mi team así que no tendré tiempo para nada._

 _¡Saludos!_


	11. 11

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **No al plagio.**

* * *

Lean la nota de autor al final. Los reviews fueron respondidos, también.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **11**

* * *

La felicidad de Sakura podía notarse con tan solo mirar su semblante. Estaba a punto de cumplir quince años y se sentía tan resplandeciente que nada le opacaría el momento…

Hasta que se vio al espejo.

— ¡Qué demonios! — masculló horrorizada al ver su silueta. Estaba hinchada… parecía una pelota.

Sasuke entró en ese momento en el que Sakura se inspeccionaba en ropa interior. La observó desinteresadamente y siguió su paso hasta dejarse caer en la cama. Hacía algo de calor, los días cálidos estaban haciéndose notar y el polen en el aire lo hacía estornudar.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué? — farfulló fastidiado. Giró el rostro hacia Sakura y ésta, aún con su expresión en shock, se señaló el estómago.

— ¡Mira! ¡Estoy gorda!

— Aa.

— ¿«Aa»? ¿Eso sólo vas a decirme? ¡Bien!

— Ven aquí…

— ¡No!

— Ven. Aquí. Ahora.

De mala gana, Sakura caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke se incorporó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Desde el día anterior había sentido un olor diferente en ella, pero no había dicho nada, no quería alertarla.

— Párate y sostente de mis hombros.

La niña lo hizo, algo incómoda al ver que Sasuke quedaba frente a su vientre y se aproximaba a él. No era muy pudorosa ya que Sasuke la había visto desnuda desde pequeña, pero estaba empezando a ser más conciente de que él era un hombre… gato, lo que sea.

Sasuke aspiró sobre su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas. La sostuvo de las caderas y enterró la nariz en su ombligo, y fue bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna, haciendo respingar a Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces? — intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke la mantenía aferrada.

— Es extraño… tienes un olor extraño aquí…

— ¿Qué demonios dices? — su rostro ardía por la vergüenza.

Sasuke la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo como si la estuviera analizando.

— Hueles bien… — ronroneó y volvió a posar la nariz allí, aspirando con fuerza.

— Bueno, suéltame.

Se apartó con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que encontró. Observó hacia la cama y vio a Sasuke dormitando.

Le extrañó el comportamiento del chico y la incomodó un poco, no le tenía visto así y no le agradaba sentirse de esa manera con él.

Se encogió de hombros y salió, llegaría tarde a clases si seguía perdiendo el tiempo con boberías.

Mientras ella se marchaba, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporó nuevamente. Miró la puerta, aún persistía el nuevo olor de Sakura. Estaba entrando en el ciclo de celo, lo sabía porque él lo sentía en las gatas. No entendía muy bien como era en los humanos, pero eso se encargaría otro, él sólo se preocuparía en dormir.

…

El dolor de estómago la estaba matando. Ya iban dos días que estaba así y no le estaba agradando mucho. Preocupada, consultó en la enfermería de la escuela, pero sólo le recomendó dormitar en la última hora de clase allí.

La vuelta a casa fue fastidiosa, no podía mantenerse en pie y sólo deseaba estar en su cama y olvidarse de ese feo día. Sasuke seguramente estaría durmiendo, era su día libre y se la pasaba retozando y comiendo. Se acurrucaría a su lado y se olvidaría de los problemas de la vida.

Una vez en casa notó algo extraño. Sasuke estaba en el sofá y tenía un barbijo tapando su boca y nariz. Sakura arqueó una ceja y se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro descansando.

— Sasuke… ¿te sientes mal?

— Hn.

— Esa no es una respuesta… ¿es por el polen?

— Si. Déjame dormir, Sakura — masculló fastidiado. Dio media vuelta sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda.

— Bueno, tampoco era para que te pongas así — Sakura se puso de pie bastante molesta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía bien por qué pero quería llorar.

Sasuke bajó un poco el barbijo y olfateó, el olor a salado y a dolor lo hizo sentir un poco mal. No era culpa de Sakura que él se sintiera excitado por el dulce olor de ella, era algo normal y que en algún momento iba a suceder.

No pudo evitar suspirar cuando se puso de pie con el motivo de ir hacia la habitación y acostarse con ella. Cubrió su boca nuevamente y fue directo al cuarto que compartían.

Sólo había una cama grande, un mueble y un televisor, compartían la cama por lo que no veía motivo para comprar otra siendo que sólo había una sola habitación.

Encontró a Sakura acurrucada y abrazada a la almohada. Sollozaba y temblaba, podía sentir que aún estaba muy enojada y triste. Se acercó junto a ella, sentándose a su lado y acarició la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero se le escapó otro sollozo.

— No llores, Sakura… — la voz de Sasuke fue suave, casi en un susurro. Ella se movió cuando él le hizo un gesto para que le dejara un espacio.

El pelinegro se acostó y la atrajo a su pecho, Sakura se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calma en su ser a causa de los acompasados latidos del corazón de Sasuke.

— El barbijo lo uso porque hueles de una manera que hace que mis instintos sean más fuertes que mi razón… no quiero lastimarte.

Sakura asintió y se relajó contra él. Ya no se sentía tan mal y el sueño comenzó a atontarla poco a poco. Y cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos dormían profundamente.

…

— ¡Ah! — el grito de Sakura alertó a Sasuke. No le importó tirar su plato de comida y correr al rescate de la chica, la seguridad de ella estaba siempre primero.

— ¡Abre, Sakura! — aporreó la puerta, pero ella volvió a gritar y un suave olor sangre se impregnó en sus fosas nasales. En la desesperación, levantó el pie y pateó la puerta, resquebrajándola y cediendo a su paso —: ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete!

— Huelo sangre…

— ¡Que te vayas! — el grito casi dejó sordo a Sasuke. Dio unos pasos atrás y la puerta – rota – se cerró en sus narices.

Pestañeó bastante confundido. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Del otro lado se escuchaba ruido de puertas abriéndose y el agua del grifo abierta.

— ¡Llama a Chiyo!

Sasuke hizo eso, buscó a Chiyo y una vez que ella entró al baño, se volvió a cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Esperó fuera hasta que ambas salieron; el aspecto de Sakura era deplorable, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro y parecía más tranquila.

— Todo estará bien, Sakura… sólo evita hacer ejercicio excesivo y relájate, esto significa que te has convertido en toda una señorita.

— Gracias, Chiyo — Sakura pasó su mano por sus ojos, barriendo las lágrimas —: Que tonta fui…

— No digas eso, es natural… es la primera vez y asusta. Ahora quiero que te vayas a acostar, mandaré a Sasori a comprar toallas femeninas…

— Ay no, Chiyo… ¡qué vergüenza!

— No le diré que es para ti, Sakura… — la anciana rió ante la reacción avergonzada de la chica y le acarició la cabeza —: Ahora ve a dormir, Sasuke seguro se encargará de lo demás.

Sasuke asintió cuando los ojos de Sakura lo miraron fijamente. Ella se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla a forma de disculpas, luego se fue a su cuarto.

— Ya es toda una señorita, me imagino que la tendrás más vigilada que antes — Chiyo sonrió cuando Sasuke arqueó una ceja —. Los chicos la rondarán.

— Sobre mi cadáver.

— Lo sé… ahora, prepárale algo de beber y déjala dormir. Más tarde vendré con las compresas. Hasta luego.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta. Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un peligro no sólo para ella misma sino que también para su corazón. Un infarto diario y su histeria cada puto mes.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Hola! ¿me extrañaron? Yo si ;; el día de la filmación me acordaba de este fanfic, pero dejé de preocuparme al momento que el corto se comenzó a rodar y fue mucho trabajo, parábamos cinco minutos y filmábamos de nuevo :D_

 _Una de mis compañeras se estaba poniendo nerviosa, poniéndonos a todos igual, logré calmarla por lo que trabajamos tranquilos después xD_

 _Este martes me toca ser protagonista en un corto de una amiga xD seré el asesino òuó_

 _Hablando del fic… bien rikolino 7u7 ah re que no xD hubo salto en el tiempo y a Sakura se le atrasó un poco el hacerse señorita xD ahora las niñas son muy precoses, ya temo por mi hermana xD *agradece a Dios por no vivir con ella*_ _ **amén**_ _. Pareciera un retroceso a sus sentimientos, pos algo… yo no declaré romance abiertamente en el capítulo de Navidad, sólo le dio un beso con mucho cariño sabiendo Sasuke que los humanos expresan el amor de muchas formas y ¿qué mejor forma que con un beso? Sumándole que Sakura lo tiene algo idealizado y con quince años, nuestra waifu está madurando y Sasuke lo notará cada vez más 7u7_

 _¡por el amor de Jebús, es solo una niñaaaaaaa! Y la ONU nos va a meter presos a todos(?_

 _Les comento que_ _ **el viernes que viene no podré actualizar**_ _por dos razones:_

 _Tengo parcial el lunes y mucho que estudiar para tan pocas semanas :'v_

 _No tengo capítulo escrito. Normalmente, trabajo por adelantado para no tener que preocuparme de que me falte, pero penosamente no he estado tocando el pc porque está funcionando del ojete y porque no he tenido tiempo con trabajos prácticos y parciales cada dos semanas de una puta materia que me lleva la chingada D:_

 _Paso a responder reviews por aquí_ _:D_

 _ **Daliapv perez:**_ _Sasuke es posesivo por su naturaleza animal, los gatos suelen marcar mucho su territorio y se creen los dueños de todo, siempre serás el invitado en tu casa si es que tienes un gato, él solo te permite coexistir con él porque te respeta. Eres su humano, no su amo. Abrazos!_

 _ **Ailudelastiernas:**_ _jajaja gracias(? Ojalá fuera eterna, pero no puedo unu si la hago como tal, terminaré arruinando la trama. Abrazos y espero que este capi te guste :D_

 _ **Tatutu:**_ _no te sientas mal que te respondo este bien zukulemthoso(?_

 _No pasa nada, entiendo tu situación porque estoy igual :'c quiero responder por mp pero se me hace muy complicado desde el celular, mis megas y el poco tiempo que le puedo dedicar a esta bella página, por eso respondo por aquí._

 _Si uvu Sasuki sintió una conexión especial con Sakura y lo deseó tanto que ¡pum! Se hizo humano jajaja Sasuke es un gato común y corriente, sólo le fue concedido este don por amor c:_

 _Un poco de ooc no lastima a nadie(? Además como dije más arriba, los gatos son sumamente posesivos por lo que es su instinto animal que reclama a Sakura como de su propiedad y el amor que siente por ella de forma fraternal c:_

 _Espero que este capi te guste y hasta ahora eres el review más largo respondido(?_

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _Sasuke sólo desea proteger a Sakurako porque presiente que sufrirá uvu su instinto animal predomina en él :D y es por eso que poco a poco va a ir desarrollando sentimientos más humanos, pero no hay que apresurarse, tiempo al tiempo. A veces las personas cometen errores y Mebuki cometió uno muy jodido del cual se está arrepintiendo, la necedad y la necesidad de tener a Sakurako la está cegando que no ve que su hija podría sufrir._

 _Me van a negrear hasta que de todos mis exámenes bien xD temo por mis notas D: nos leemos c:_

 _ **KikiAC:**_ _JAJAJAJA yo también odio esperar y lo peor es que tendrás que esperar nuevamente y me duele D:_

 _Me siento re especial, che(? Gracias por querer a esta historia por lo que es y por lo que se lee c: no me gusta ser tan excesivo en palabrerías porque le quita gracia y lo hace muy aburrido muchas veces, es más divertido cuando vas al rollo del asunto(? Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Seishes:**_ _Ahora por eso los haré sufrir mucho(? Broma jajaja intentaré ser buenito y no matar a nadie ni hacerlos sufrir tanto porque no se lo merecen… bueno, Sasuki un poco(? ¡saludos!_

 _ **Sally Elizabeth HR:**_ _Ino solo es curiosa y creo que no estuvo mal que lo intentara, quizás peca de ingenua en creer que todo es sencillo como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Sakura le puso los puntos, pero la dejó picando un poco. Ellos van a ser felices, ten fe en Sasuke y Sakura y si no pasa tal cosa, te permito que me mates(?_

 _Gracias por los deseos y saludos!_

 _ **Diamante-uchiha:**_ _holaaaaaaaa! No pasa nada, lo importante es que volviste-. Sasuke es una gata muy posesiva(? Ay, me lo imaginé como gatúbela xDDDD_

 _En cuanto a tu pregunta, lo dejo a tu imaginación(? En dos semanitas vuelvo y espero en forma de capítulo(? Saludos :D_

 _ **Me late el lemon:**_ _fjdkfjks no se de que hablábamos pero diré lo primero que se me ocurra para no quedar como idiota…_ _ **a lo hecho pecho**_ _(? xD Sasuke es una gata posesiva, es hora de que lo sepas 7u7 xD saludos!_

 _ **Yami no Emi:**_ _Ino hará que el mundo arda si sigue en esa posición(? A Sasuke no le gusta esto xD Siempre quise escribir un fanfic donde Sasuke sea bastante ingenuo a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos o realizar sus acciones por instinto. Él no entiende muchas de las cosas aún habiendo pasado tantas cosas con Sakura, no termina de entenderlas porque es un animal y no se hace tantos líos como el pensar mucho las cosas. Abrazos!_

 _ **Kazuyaryo:**_ _Sasuki merece todo el dolor del mundo con respecto a la waifu, no lo tendrá todo servido en bandeja(? Yo me encargaré de eso xDDDDDDDD_

 _Saludos._

 _ **EAUchiha:**_ _Aki bebé ouo esa Hikari cochina me las va a pagar(?_

 _JAJAJAJAJA siempre escucho tu audio lleno de indignación y me parto de risa, fue tan genial e inesperado xD_

 _Exacto, Ino es metiche y curiosa, le gana más la curiosidad que realmente ver a Sakura con su mamá. No había pensado todo eso que pensaste xD tienes algo que yo no, imaginación para diferentes escenarios xD soy un asco de persona por dejarla en un basurero D:_

 _Vas a ver como esos derechos se los pasa Sasuki por la raya de su asterisco(? JAJAJAJA besos :D_

 _Y esos son todos(? Gracias a todos por leer la historia, favear, dar follow y leer de manera silenciosa, siempre me entero de todo(?_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	12. 12

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Prohibida su copia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **12**

* * *

Sakura se quedó pasmada cuando encontró en su casillero una carta perfumada. La tomó algo confundida e intentó leer el remitente pero no tenía nombre alguno. Sin dar más vueltas, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta plegada en tres partes. Era un papel delicado y de color amarillento. La caligrafía estirada y elegante, se le hizo muy dramático todo.

— _Te espero mañana a las doce del mediodía en la azotea de la escuela. No falles o juro que te llevo de los pelos…_

— ¿Una carta de amor, frentona? — Ino intentó leer la carta por sobre el hombro de Sakura, pero no logrando su acometido, le arrebató el papel de la mano y leyó cada línea con ansiedad.

La expresión de la muchacha pasó de la emoción a la indignación y levantó el papel en el aire, sacudiéndolo y despotricando contra ella.

— ¿Quién carajos escribe una carta de citación para una declaración y la termina con una mierda como esta? ¡No vayas, frentona! Seguro es un delincuente.

Sakura rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar la carta para intentar descifrar algo. La caligrafía se le hacía algo familiar y el olor fuerte del perfume también. Se le cruzó un nombre por la mente, pero lo negó, imposibles… esa persona la odiaba a mucha honra.

— Bueno, mañana tengo una cita al mediodía al parecer… será mejor que nos vayamos o Sasuke vendrá a por mí y no tengo ganas de caminar con él — comentó mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su camisa escolar.

— ¿Te peleaste con ese gato pulgoso? — Ino no temía en demostrar su opinión sobre Sasuke. Al principio, le había parecido alguien agradable y tranquilo, pero con el tiempo comenzó a notar lo posesivo y desagradable que se volvía cuando de Sakura se trataba. Era un bastardo, pero uno lindo para la vista.

— No le digas así, no le agrada — la reprendió su amiga, Ino se encogió de hombros despreocupada. — Lo que pasa es que está algo irritado con mi ciclo. Tiene un olfato muy fuerte y puede sentir mi ciclo… ya sabes, cuando estoy ovulando y no me permite que me acerque a "los machos humanos" porque van a querer _«montarme»_. Agh, es bastante desagradable cuando habla con esos términos.

Ino estalló en carcajadas, Sasuke era bastante gracioso sin quererlo; seguramente estaría más irritado por querer «montarla» él que el saber que los chicos rondarían a Sakura. Se compadecía del pobre.

— Entonces… ¿irás mañana a esa mierda?

— Si, me quedé intrigada. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana — se despidió Ino.

Y se separaron cada una hacia su casa.

…

— Sasuke… para ya, no me agarres de ahí.

— Cállate y quédate quieta.

— ¡Pero duele! ¡Auch!

— Ya casi termino… listo.

— ¿Qué tal me queda?

— Hn.

Sakura sonrió al sentir chueco el moño que Sasuke le había hecho para que no se le fuera el cabello a la cara y lo manchara de harina. Estaba preparando pasta casera para la cena y como tenía las manos manchadas, prefirió pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, el cual estaba haciendo el vago.

Mientras Sakura limpiaba la cocina, Sasuke fue al cuarto para hurgar entre las cosas del colegio de Sakura. Chiyo le había dicho que debía revisar sus cuadernos y que cuando viera algo malo, le llamara la atención. A Sasuke le daba igual, no entendía muchas de las cosas pero según la puntuación debía felicitarla o reprenderla.

Soltó el bolso sobre la silla y sin querer, cayó la camisa de ella. La levantó y de ésta cayó un papel. Lo levantó y lo observó. El olor a perfume se le hizo nauseabundo y leer el contenido más ganas de vomitar le produjo. Normalmente, no se metía en esas cosas de Sakura, pero leer que la arrastraría de los pelos, lo puso en alerta.

Guardó la nota en su lugar y se lanzó sobre la cama, tomando la forma de minino para poder disfrutar la grandeza del lecho.

Mañana iría a ver aquello.

…

— ¿Estás segura que quieres ir sola? Si quieres, te acompaño.

— Tranquila, Ino. No va a pasarme nada… además, recuerda que soy la capitana del equipo de judo… nadie va a pasarme por encima — sonrió con plena confianza mientras se tocaba uno de sus bíceps.

Aunque tuviera el semblante tranquilo, por dentro estaba un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que le llegaba una carta de ese estilo, la mayoría eran declaraciones de amor o sobre admiración, ella se había encargado de agradecer dando un pequeño presente y rechazando las propuestas. Pero jamás la habían citado de esa manera.

Subió el último escalón y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola en su totalidad y cegándose con el sol. La silueta de una persona se dibujó cuando comenzó a recuperar la visión y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando se encontró con la persona menos pensada.

— ¿¡Karin!? — de todas las personas, era la que menos se esperaba ya que la pelirroja no escatimaba en molestarla —: ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica de anteojos se cruzó de brazos en una pose bastante arrogante y la miró fijamente a los ojos. El ceño fruncido, la boca en un rictus serio y los ojos fieros pusieron en alerta a Sakura. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Karin abrió la boca, titubeando, toda aquella arrogancia se desmoronó cuando se encorvó un poco y miró hacia todos lados menos hacia Sakura. Pareció recomponer la compostura y miró de forma agresiva a la pelirrosa que respingó ante lo tenso que puso todo de repente.

— Te mandé esa carta porque quería decirte algo importante… no espero una respuesta ahora, pero quiero que lo pienses bien.

— Bueno, em… claro, tú dirás — murmuró Sakura, confundida.

Mientras ambas muchachas estaban allí, unos ojos oscuros observaban todo desde una esquina en donde había unos cuantos materiales de limpieza de la piscina.

Karin se comportaba de manera nerviosa y se notaba cuando tocaba constantemente los anteojos; Sakura se restregaba las manos en la falda y esperaba impaciente a que la pelirroja hablara de una vez por todas.

— Si no es nada importante, me marcho — habló Sakura.

— ¡Espera! Es difícil, nunca lo he hecho — las mejillas rojas demostraban lo avergonzada que estaba. Tomando fuerzas lo dijo a toda voz dejando estupefacta a su compañera: — ¡Me gustas! Quiero que salgas conmigo.

Sakura boqueó varias veces, no supo como reaccionar a aquello. Miró hacia todos lados para ver si estaban las amigas de la chica, quizás era una broma que le estaban jugando y la estaban filmando. Pero al comprobar que no había nadie más que ellas y…, bueno, supo que era verdad.

La timidez la cohibió y no pudo evitar sonreír apenada. Era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba y la hizo sentirse alagada. Aunque le daba pena no poder corresponderle.

— Yo… Karin, bueno — ser rascó la nuca nerviosa.

— ¡Alto! — Levantó una mano deteniendo a Sakura —: Dije que no quería una respuesta ahora — sonrió intentando parecer tranquila —. Quiero que seamos amigas, al menos podremos conocernos mejor y quizás, no sé, me tomes en cuenta… ¡no te cierres a las mujeres, chicle!

— Es que no me gustan de esa manera, pero, no tengo problemas en que seamos amigas… cuatro ojos.

— Dije que no me dieras una respuesta ahora… pero me alegra que tomes en cuenta lo de la amistad.

— Si, bueno… gracias.

Karin se acercó hacia Sakura y la abrazó de forma rápida antes de irse del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura miró hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la pelirroja y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

— Ya puedes salir, Sasuke.

El muchacho se aproximó por detrás y miró a Sakura de forma insistente. Ella sonrió y volteó hacia él para guiñarle el ojo.

— Soy una rompecorazones.

— Hmp… — Sasuke rodó los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa —: Al menos no debo preocuparme de forma seria.

— No seas malo, quizás llegue a gustarme — hizo un pequeño mohín y le sacó la lengua.

— Ni tú te lo crees… — dijo mientras se desperezaba —-. Nos vemos en la tarde, prepara la cena.

— A la orden, capitán.

— Hmp. Molestia.

— ¡Gato roñoso! — gritó, pero Sasuke ya se había largado.

Ah, los días de paz se veían tan lejanos…

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Quise darle calma antes del desmadre(?_

 _¿Se esperaban a Karin? Me pareció conveniente darles un poco de paz porque el capi que viene ya se pone un tanto serio porque aparecerá su querida…(?_

 _Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, entregas, exámenes, filmaciones, TODO tuve en estas semanas y encima dejé una materia porque no tenía que entregar por falta de tiempo. Me dio pena porque no me gusta desertar, pero no había otra, prefiero abandonar y no jugarme con mi promedio y que me lo bajen por un mísero 4(? Ah xD_

 _Responderé_ _ **reviews**_ _, como siempre *cora*_

 _ **Lupita Uchiha:**_ _Holaaaa, que genial que te hicieras cuenta! Ahora podrás guardar tus fanfics sin llenar tus marcadores(? Jajaja me alegra saber que te gustara el capi. Abrazos_

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _jajaja espero que no me hayas extrañado más en estas semanas de ausencia(? Me negrearon todas estas semanas xD pero aprobé todos mis exámenes importantes *ignora la materia que dejó*._

 _Era hora de que se hiciera una mujercita y le puse esa edad porque antes no era como ahora, las niñas están muy precoces xD y Sasuke se las aguantará, él seguro lo ignorará para no meterse en líos jajaja la tendrá más vigilada también. Saludos :D_

 _ **Ailudelastiernas:**_ _sip, algo bien cotidiano le hacía falta jajaja aún hay para un poco más :D abrazos_

 _ **Forever MK NH:**_ _uhhh me compadezco de tu padre xD en mi casa somos mitad y mitad aunque yo vivo con mi hermano mayor xD_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Blablaba:**_ _gracias! Saludos :D_

 _ **Mei Megumi5:**_ _he vuelto y en forma de capítulo(? Por suerte me fue bien en dos, pero en una no y la tuve que dejar xD gracias por leer y espero que te guste este :D_

 _ **Sally Elizabeth HR:**_ _muchas gracias! Aprobé la que me era más difícil y creo que promocioné la materia, solo falta que me lo confirmen por mail y en el sistema. La otra falta la entrega final y la evaluación de ésta, espero que nos vaya bien. Sasuke es algo insensible a veces, no entiende mucho los sentimientos de las mujeres como muchos hombres(? Jajaja broma, Sakura es algo dramaqueen así que aquí hay mitad y mitad xD abrazos y espero que estes bien_

 _ **Tatutu**_ _: jdkhfshdsfhs me alegro que te gustaraaaaa! Ellos tienen un lazo muy fuerte porque hicieron una conexión desde que eran pequeños uvu_

 _JAJAJAJA es verdad, parecía todo un nacimiento xD es que si, son muy precoces las niñas de ahora… lo poco que hablé con mi madrastra de esto, me dijo que ella tardó mucho en eso y me pareció conveniente hacerlo en Sakura eso xD_

 _Sadhaohdia les responderé por acá porque se que es seguro que lo haré *cora* no me gusta dejarlos sin respuesta siendo que me dejan unos comentarios súper bonitos ;; se me hace injusto así que, al menos, lo haré por aquí. Awww es verdad! A mí me re llega al cora cuando algún escritor que considero mi senpai – y más a los veteranos – que te respondan y yo me pongo re asdada feliz y no paro de reír como idiota xD y cuando los lectores dejan reviews tan lindos como el de ustedes me desmayo, me caigo y me levanto para morirme moridamente xDDDD son tan lindos ;u;_

 _He vuelto para quedarme baibeeee(? Y creo que vuelves a ser el review con respuesta más larga hasta ahora jajaja love ya *cora*^_

 _ **Silvitha:**_ _graciaaaas! Me alegro que te gustara y en especial Sasuke, es todo un minino(? Jajaja abrazos!_

 _ **Waglen Kaest:**_ _nenaaaaa! Hasta que apareces, ya te extrañaba ;; vuelvo a actualizar ahora que seguro no tienes megaaaaas xD y madre no le gusta que me acosen, aunque ahora me tiene abandonado *llora panes*_

 _JAJAJAJAJAJ no me mates pero Sasuke nació para sufrir xD pero seré bueno y no le haré tanto daño como le hice en Seishi, nadie morirá… aún(? Broma xD_

 _La waifu es mía(? Sasuke que vaya a freír papas :v_

 _Sasuki tendrá las hormonas a full xD pero es bueno, se va a controlar para no asustar a la pequeña Sakura 3_

 _Fue divertido ser el asesino y me tienta venir con ello para estos lares xDDD nah, tampoco soy tan cruel(?_

 _Abrazos niña! Y nos hablamos por fb :D_

 _ **Yami no Emi:**_ _este fanfic nació a causa del morbo(? En mente tenía una imagen de Sasuke en forma de gato bañando a Sakura con la lengua… todo en el plano inocente, obvio, ya que Sakura era bebé y bueno, él la bañaba como podía ya que los gatos detestan el agua xD_

 _Yo apostaría por Sakura, Sasuke sabe lo que tiene que saber por instinto, Sakura lo irá aprendiendo en el transcurso de la vida, a mi parecer… aunque como no va enfocado en ese plano, quizás no se sabrá nunca xD_

 _Yo necesito más fics así, normalmente escribo lo que veo que hace falta o lo que yo quisiera leer, por algo mis historias no son tan convencionales y hasta algunas son raras y no tienen ni explicación xD si se suben al tren del mame, vamos que soy el chofer xDDD_

 _Abrazos!_

 _ **Daliapv perez:**_ _JAJAJAJA lo peor que pasé por una experiencia así y recuerdo el susto que me dio el grito, al final no era nada malo y mi madre se encargó del asunto. Saludos._

 _ **Lulufma:**_ _BEBÉ, TE EXTRAÑABA, SOY FELIZ, ADJASHJDHAJDAJHDJSA VOLVISTE A ESCRIBIR Y ME HIZO RE FELIZ ASHDAHSIAHDAS_

 _No pasa nada bebé, entiendo que estuvieras ocupada, sho entiendo todo amore._

 _¿¡Viste!? Esta historia está llena de sorpresas, me gusta que sea así de ciclotímica(? El beso fue lo más cute, quise hacerlo bien tierno, lástima que Sasuke sea un mamón(? Ya veremos más adelante, nunca se sabe :D_

 _Sasuke se siente posesivo por sus instintos sobrepotectores. Es su bebé y nadie se lo va a sacar uvu puede que sea un poco ooc pero me pareció correcto siendo que es más animal que humano. Es capaz de cortarle las bolas a Naruto si es necesario(? JAJA pabre rubio infeliz xD_

 _El MinaKushi es lo más, los amo, son adorables y Minato es todo una señorona(? Desde que lo vi con mandil y lavando platos no lo supero xD_

 _JAJAJAJAJ me mató lo del porno gatuno xD Dios, que mente sucia tienes xD_

 _Actualizado :D me tardé un poco por problemas técnicos xD me anda de la kk el pc así que me tardo medio año en todo. Esperaré mi regalito con ansias uvu seguro estará genial como todo lo que haces. Te loveo fuerte *cora* besos y nos leemos pronto bb_

 _Y esos son todos. Gracias por leer, dar fav y follow, a todos gracias y saben que_ _pueden contactarme por fb_ _. Soy_ _ **Lian Leto**_ _y si quieren agregarme, por favor,_ _manden mp antes diciéndome que son lectores_ _porque últimamente me llegan solicitudes de personas con las cuales no tengo amigos en común y no quiero rechazar siendo que pueden ser uno de ustedes ;;_

 _Abrazos y nos leemos la semana que viene! Prepárense que se viene culero todo(?_


	13. 13

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **13**

* * *

Mebuki no había dejado de insistir con Sakura. Cada intento fue un fracaso total, pero no perdía las esperanzas de poder recuperar a su pequeña hija que cada día florecía más bella que nunca.

Sakurako era una niña responsable y estudiosa, sabía que le agradaban los deportes y que era buena en todo aquello que requería el uso de sus brazos. Era buena en la cocina, pero no en la repostería y tampoco en las manualidades. Las ciencias naturales y la biología eran su pasión y la literatura su hobbie adicional.

La adoraba a lo lejos, así era la única manera, pues ni Sakura ni Sasuke la dejaban acercarse. Sakura parecía reacia, aunque en sus bellos ojos verdes podía leer las miles de preguntas que morían en su lengua antes de salir de su boca vacilante. Sasuke daba miedo, su aura era bastante extraña y se mostraba muy cauteloso con ella.

No la querían cerca y eso le dolía. Sasuke era su principal obstáculo para llegar a su hija y, en el fondo, lo entendía, la protegía. Pero no debía hacerlo de la persona que le dio la vida…

Quería arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración que sentía. Estaba deprimiéndose. El dinero no funcionaba, llenarla de curiosidad tampoco servía. No quería intentarlo por las malas porque no deseaba ganarse más odio por parte de su hija.

Intentaría nuevamente cuando saliera de la escuela, Sakura le debía una charla, dejarle decir todo como era. No quería que la odiara, no la forzaría a apartarse del niño raro, pero al menos que dejara que se acercara un poco.

Pensó en el día siguiente y los nervios la atacaron.

 _Ojalá me dejes hablar, Sakurako._

…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ven, rápido! — Ino estaba realmente entusiasmada. Ver a Naruto la ponía de buen humor pues era amable, varonil y muy, muy apuesto a los ojos de Ino…

Sakura sonrió incrédula al ver como Ino se afanaba por llamar la atención del rubio cabeza hueca y coquetearle sin el más mínimo pudor. Naruto era el _crush_ de Ino y lo amaba desde el día que los presentó hacía unos tres años.

Kushina había ido a buscar a Sakura a la escuela, junto con la pequeña venía su compañera para hacer los deberes. Mientras la pelirroja preparaba refrigerios, ellas se habían acomodado en el cuarto de Naruto para poder hacer tranquila las tareas. El rubio hizo acto de presencia para buscar unos pantalones limpios e Ino se enamoró al instante.

No entendía como la rubia pudo enamorarse de un chico que las había sorprendido entrando en ropa interior y que había chillado a su mamá por haber permitido que las dos muchachas estuvieran en su cuarto. Naruto la había ignorado una semana por la vergüenza de que lo vieran en paños menores.

— Sakura ¿qué vas a pedir para comer? — Naruto ya estaba haciendo la fila para pedir. Ino, a su lado, miraba los carteles pensando qué elegir.

— Sólo quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso.

— ¡A la orden! — Naruto se volteó hacia la cajera quien le tomó el pedido.

— Yo iré por una mesa ¿Ino tú…?

— ¡Yo ayudaré a Naruto! Él me necesita más — Ino la miró de una forma extraña y sonrió cuando Naruto le hizo una pregunta. Luego, la rubia se colgó del brazo del chico y marcó territorio ante la chica de ojos pálidos que los atendía y que miraba con admiración al Naruto.

Sakura encontró una mesa libre a un rincón y tomó asiento allí, dejando su bolso a un lado. Se miró las uñas y se dio cuenta que la laca se estaba saliendo haciendo que sus uñas se vieran feas. Miró hacia la caja, Naruto e Ino esperaban el pedido detrás de unos chicos más jóvenes que ella.

Un movimiento que vio con su vista periférica le llamó la atención y escuchó que la silla frente a ella era movida y alguien la ocupada.

— Disculpe, pero he llegado antes.

— Lo se, Sakura… _ko_.

Sakura se irguió tensa al reconocer esa voz. Miró con recelo a la mujer que hacía un tiempo la había dejado de acosar y la que se hacía llamar su madre.

La observó con ojo crítico notando lo demacrada que se veía. Tenía los pómulos pronunciados, las esquinas de la boca marcadas y ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. La miraba con desesperación, con tristeza y miedo de ser rechazada una vez más. Sakura llegó a sentir algo de lástima.

— Soy Sakura, no Sakurako… que quede claro.

— Si, entiendo… cariño — murmuró anhelante. Rozó con trémulos dedos la mano de la chica. Sakura se apartó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — espetó la chica tratando de terminar ese momento incómodo.

— Saber de ti… ¿Cómo a has estado? ¿Comes bien?

— Si… estoy bien y me alimento bien ¿algo más? — los ojos de Sakura se giraron hacia donde estaban Naruto e Ino. Naruto estaba con el ceño fruncido intentando que Ino lo soltara, pero ella parecía rogarle que parara, que no se fuera.

Mebuki miró hacia donde miraba Sakura y sonrió con pena. Tenía una aliada y eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor aunque ésta estuviera traicionando, en cierto modo, a su hija.

— Si no tiene nada más que decir, ¿puede marcharse?

— No seas ruda, Sakura… no creo que la señora Chiyo te enseñara eso.

— ¡Usted no sabe nada! — Sakura inspiró con fuerza. No debía perder el control. Miró fijamente a Mebuki y contrajo el rostro al ver que la mujer estaba por llorar.

— No quise ofenderte, Sakura… sólo quiero saber sobre ti y cómo te cuidan. Cometí muchos errores y tomé las decisiones equivocadas, pero darte la vida no fue una de ellas… yo quería que vivieras y que fueras feliz. Tenía tanto miedo que no pude confiar ni en mis padres. Ahora sólo quiero ser, al menos, tu amiga… cuidar de ti aunque no vivamos juntas y, a pesar de que deteste al niño cara de ogro, estoy muy agradecida con Sasuke por cuidarte todos estos años y protegerte.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre!? — la sorpresa en el rostro de la niña hizo sonreír a la mujer que se acarició la mejilla.

— Las madres lo sabemos todos… cuando se tratan de sus hijos. Ahora debo irme, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites lo que sea… dinero, un consejo, lo que sea, cariño… quiero que sepas que estoy para ti — Mebuki metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papel. Se lo tendió a Sakura y lo dejó sobre la mesa —: Ese es mi número de contacto. Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora y… — los ojos de Mebuki se desviaron hacia la figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

La mujer se puso de pie y tomó su pequeño bolso de mano. Se despidió de Sakura y se disculpó con Naruto quien demostró su descontento con palabras.

Ino se sentó junto a Sakura y miró el papel que estaba sobre la mesa; acercó la mano y la apoyó sobre el papel, moviéndolo hacia la pelirrosa.

— Guárdalo, Sakura… no le hará daño a nadie ¿o si? Anda… — Ino acarició la mano de Sakura y sonrió infundándole confianza. Sakura asintió y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa escolar.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿Te hizo o dijo algo malo la vieja esa? — Naruto estaba realmente preocupado por lo que la chica sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

— Estoy bien, Naruto… ahora comamos que muero de hambre.

Naruto no parecía convencido pero asintió y dejó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa para que cada una agarrara su pedido. Comieron entre bromas y risas; Ino y Naruto estaban bastante tensos uno con el otro por claras razones de bandos mientras que Sakura intentaba obviar el encuentro que tuvo con su madre.

Ino se despidió de ellos en la parada de autobuses, Naruto saludó con la mano a la rubia y una vez ésta fuera de la vista, suspiró totalmente aliviado. Despatarrado en el asiento, miró a Sakura con aire pensativo e, inconcientemente, acarició el cabello de la chica.

— Sabes que si necesitas que te escuchen, yo puedo hacerlo… eh — intentó sonreír cuando Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. — Tu amiga me está poniendo bastante nervioso… ¡de veras! Es insoportable, pegajosa y muy mano largo… me tocó el trasero.

Sakura se desternilló de risa ante el último comentario, siendo Ino, lo esperaba de ella esa fechoría. Naruto sonrió más relajado al saber que la tensión abandonaba a la jovencita.

— Tendré que ponerme firme y hablar con su madre… ese no es el comportamiento de una jovencita decente. Hará que me tenga que poner serio, de verdad, esta vez.

— El señor Yamanaka te colgará de las pelotas si tocas un solo pelo de su princesita…

— Justamente… y no puedo negarlo, tu amiga tiene un cuerpazo… ¿en serio tiene quince años? — ante el asentimiento de Sakura, Naruto suspiró resignado —: Tendré que tener cuidado o podría convertirme en un pervertido…

— A Ino seguro le guste, ella está encandilada contigo…

— Hum ¡y cómo no estarlo si soy muy guapo! Las mujeres mueren por mí, de veras — alardeó mientras levantaba sus brazos y los flexionaba en busca de endurecer sus músculos.

— Lo creo — apreció Sakura entre risitas —: Eres muy guapo y eso a Ino le vuelve muy loca.

— Superficial…

— Ella te quiere de verdad… no bromeo.

— Tendré que creerte, entonces… — la mano de Naruto se posó en la cabeza de Sakura y le desparramó los cabellos. Ella se arregló un poco, entre risas.

Por cosas como éstas, adoraba con su vida a Naruto.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Retomando desde donde habíamos quedado(?_

 _Quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, el 23 fue mi cumpleaños y ese fin de semana no he estado para nada. El viernes estuve con la familia, el 24 tuve otro cumpleaños y el domingo fui a ver con mi besta Koe no Katachi, peliculón pero Hotarubi no Mori E es más lacrimógena para mí(?_

 _Bueno, no me odien y tampoco a Ino, somos dos pendejos nomás(?_

 _Estoy algo asjfjkajas porque el sábado iré a ver a DAI con una amiga y estamos re ahfjaknfjka ahí reviviendo temas de Inuyasha y de la banda que más amo con la laif… en la próxima actua les cuento que tal el show :D_

 _Respuestas a reviews (intentaré ser breve porque me queda poco tiempo)._

 _ **Dulcecito311:**_ _Hola nena! También te extrañé!_

 _Quise meter un poco de comedia, Karin aparecerá nuevamente pero quizás sea como Ino, una amiga y aliada más. Ya veremos más adelante, es un personaje que me agrada mucho ponerla con Sakura y también shippearlas xD_

 _Poco a poco se va ir retorciendo más(?_

 _Perdón por la brevedad. Saludos!_

 _ **Forever MK NH:**_ _a veces lo es, otras veces tienes que intentar sobrevivir entre tanta pendejada(? Saludos!_

 _ **Daliapv Perez:**_ _Karin es toda una violenta adorable(? No es buena siendo delicada xD saludos!_

 _ **Zhen:**_ _joooo, eres de los míos, yo también leo (aunque novelas) en vez de estudiar(? Dashdjkajfka me emociono de saber que te emocionas cuando actualizo… es algo que se transmite tanto ; ;_

 _Mira, cuando pensé la historia no lo hice pensando en romance, creo que hay que darle espacio y más porque es como un aprendizaje para Sasuki y para mí el amor xD no soy bueno en eso y lo que normalmente escribo es demasiado extraño o el típico amor de novela pero con mi propio estilo, no_ _se cómo explicarlo xD_

 _Si Sasuke desarrolla sentimientos por Sakura, lo veremos de aquí a un par de capítulos porque si lo apresuro, siento que voy a cagarla feo siendo que Sasuke tampoco entiende mucho los sentimientos humanos, pero los sentirá. La quiere a su manera hosca, sino no la protegería tanto tampoco, sus instintos reaccionan más rápido de lo que lo hacen sus sentimientos, es un animal, no totalmente humano._

 _Me encanta cuando quieren saber si soy hombre o mujer, eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación… en fb me siguen cuestionando y eso me causa gracia xD yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea(? Menos artista porno porque soy muy flácido para eso xD_

 _Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! Espero que tengas éxitos en tus exámenes :D_

 _ **Sally:**_ _gracias! Mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos por suerte :D_

 _Hahaha Karin es una de mis favoritas, aunque admito que tuve ciertas dudas de usarla a ella o a Suigetsu, pero Karin es una de mis favoritas y para fangirl me es perfecta xD_

 _Sasuke y Sakura están muy conectados jejeje saludos!_

 _ **PamSg:**_ _me alegra que te gustara! Gracias por leerme, en serio ;u; saluditos y espero que te guste este capi!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _HAHAHAHA yo siempre lo hago en plano inocente(? Esta vez lo juro xDDDD_

 _Me gusta el loli pero tengo mis límites(?_

 _Muchísimas gracias ;u; aprecio muchísimo lo que me dices y no te preocupes que yo también soy muy tímido y penoso x/D_

 _Abracitos señorita anónima(?_

 _ **inesUchiha:**_ _kaxjkasbjfbds por fin apareces(? Ah xD gracias ;u; trato de ser algo original en el mundo pero cuesta xD_

 _estoy harto del Sasuke pervertido en su forma animal cuando es más virgo que Tenten(? xD pobre mi 1010 ;n;_

 _quiero a un Sasuke que vele por la seguridad de su waifu en un au y no un sucio que piense en poncharla :c para eso estoy yo(? Me quiero ponchar a la waifu :'c_

 _el sakukarin es amor, el sakukarin es amor._

 _Gracias por leerme querida *cora*_

 _ **Ailudelastiernas:**_ _hahaha en algún momento los habrá, solo paciencia, aún son jóvenes(? Sus deseos son órdenes :D apareció Naruto y juro que ni me acordaba de esto xD una casualidad! Saludos y espero te guste el capi!_

 _ **Maria bb:**_ _cómo olvidarme de ti(? *no se acuerda ni que hizo hace cinco minutos* xD gracias por pasar bebé *-*_

 _Sakura es una perra por frienzonear a mi bb pelirroja :'c ya se las haré pagar a la mala esa(?_

 _Sasuke va a proteger a su waifu, es suya(? Y mía o lo mato :v_

 _Saludos Mari u3u_

 _ **EAUchiha:**_ _bebé, me das el trabajo de responder doble review(? Ay que paja xD_

 _La babu ya es señorita, era hora que esa cochina lo sea(? Ahora Sasuki tendrá que cuidarse de no pasar la línea xD_

 _HAHAHAHA sucia! Aunque lo escribí con esa idea(? Ya que no hay besos y cosas románticas, un poco de tensión cochina para ustedes(?_

 _Sasuke sabe que los machos humanos van detrás de las chicas por algo, sólo que no sabe que también pueden haber sentimientos románticos xD_

 _Creo que vas a odiar a Ino en este capi xD ya espero tu descontento con ella HAHAHA por audio si podes(?_

 _Amé ese fa! Necesito dibujarlos así pero soy malo dibujando animales :c putos gatos xD_

 _Besitos bb!_

 _ **MeiMegumi5:**_ _la verdad que he tenido unas semanas movidas y ésta semana que empieza también lo tendré complicada. Aunque ya estoy de vacaciones, pero cuando busque empleo se van a acabar de nuevo xD_

 _Karin es mi bomba(? La amo xD_

 _Muchos éxitos! Y gracias por seguirme!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que dan follow y fav. Muchas gracias._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	14. 14

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

 **Summary:** Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. Eso no pasará, antes tendrán que matarme.

Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

 **14**

Ese era uno de los días favoritos de Sakura: el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Había estado planeando esa fiesta por meses, ahorrando para los gastos gracias a su trabajo de medio tiempo y a la ayuda de su buen amigo Naruto que, tercamente, quiso apoyarla tanto en gasto como en preparativos.

Había sido divertido trabajar a tiempo medio en un almacén de comestibles como repositora. Había hecho buenas migas con Suigetsu, un adicto a los mangas para adultos como al agua mineral embotellada. Tomaba demasiados litros de agua al día y así se la pasaba en el baño cada dos por tres, vaciando la vejiga. El chico se encargaba del trabajo pesado mientras ella colocaba los precios y acomodaba algunos productos en su lugar correspondiente; él se había mostrado como todo un caballero al ocuparse de la parte difícil del trabajo, pero así, también se tomaba más tiempo de descanso del correspondiente.

Sakura abrió la bolsa de las compras, dentro llevaba las decoraciones para la fiesta, los utensilios descartables para los alimentos y bebidas y las decoraciones para el pastel. Sabía que era demasiado ya que Sasuke no era muy amante de las fiestas pero había sido tan bueno todos esos años con ella, que necesitaba demostrarle su agradecimiento con dicha fiesta. Abrazó la bolsa a su pecho y esperó a cruzar a la calle, Naruto la esperaba en el centro de la plaza, donde estaba el monumento a los caídos en guerra. Siempre se encontraban allí.

— ¡Sakura! _—_ los largos y fuertes brazos del rubio abrazaron a la jovencita de dieciséis años con todas sus fuerzas. La chica intentó apartarse, pero fue imposible, la fuerza de Naruto era demasiada a veces.

— ¡Suéltame, Naruto! ¡Estamos aplastando las cosas! — lo empujó un poco, quitando las cosas de en medio. El rubio la soltó y rió apenado. Sakura suspiró y revisó las cosas, al ver que estaban en perfectas condiciones, volvió a bajar la bolsa a su lugar: colgando en la mano izquierda.

— Compré el cartel que me pediste, la del gato negro con sombrero de cumpleaños. No creo que le guste mucho, ¡de veras!

— Lo sé, pero eso lo hace más gracioso porque el gato de esa imagen era igualito a Sasuke — Sakura no pudo evitar carcajear. Sabía que se enojaría, pero se le pasaría en seguida ya que el joven gato no solía tomar mucho las cosas en serio.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre los materiales decorativos y marcharon a la casa del morocho y la pelirosada. Había un montón que decorar.

...

Sasuke bostezó. La mañana en el restaurante de la familia Uzumaki había estado tranquila, pocos clientes y más tiempo de pereza, pero por la tarde el local colapsó de gente. No se daban abasto entre él y la nueva empleada de reemplazo, Temari. La chica de coletas le sonrió de forma insinuante, pero Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención y seguía con sus deberes laborales.

Estaba pasando un trapo húmedo a una de las mesas cuando una figura se posó frente suyo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y observó fijamente la cara de la mujer que lo interrumpió. Ella parecía bastante alarmada.

— Disculpa ¿podríamos hablar un poco?

Sasuke se la quedó viendo solamente, exasperando más a la mujer que lo miraba como si quisiera tomarlo por los hombros y arrastrarlo con ella.

El morocho miró hacia la estantería tras el mostrador para ver la hora. Eran las dieciséis y cuarenta de la tarde, faltaban cinco minutos para su descanso. El se movió e indicó que lo siguiera hasta una zona apartada en la cual podrían tener privacidad.

Cinco minutos después, Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la mujer. Cada uno tenía una taza de café humeante y los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Mebuki suspiró y decidió acabar con esa guerra de miradas, distrayéndose al agarrar la taza con ambas manos y frotarla para sentir la tibieza de la cerámica.

— No he venido a buscar pelea, solo vine a informarte que no estaré por un tiempo en la ciudad. Sé que no te importa, pero tiene que ver con Sakura... así que escucha muy atento.

...

A Sakura se le estaba revolviendo el estómago al ver como Ino se le lanzaba a los brazos a Naruto sin una pizca de dignidad y el rubio, ni corto ni perezoso, disfrutar de los halagos de la rubia. Ambos, desde que habían empezado las decoraciones, no habían parado de lanzarse indirectas y coquetear libre de penas. A Sakura ya la estaban asqueando.

— ¡Wow! ¡Increíble, Naruto! Eres muy fuerte. — Ino aplaudió a Naruto cuando éste levantó con ambas manos una mesa mediana para colocarla en un lado y así poder hacer más espacio para movilizarse. Naruto se había sonrojado, pues a sus dieciséis años, Ino se había desarrollado aún más y a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en una chica demasiado preciosa para la vista. Cosa que Sakura no, por lo que penaba por las noches y rezaba sin vergüenza alguna pidiendo urgente que el busto le creciera.

Ino se acarició el pecho intencional pero sutil, logrando que Naruto siguiera el movimiento de su mano y posando, finalmente, los ojos en sus senos. Fue una victoria para la rubia.

Sakura rodó los ojos e instó a que trabajaran más rápido para terminar todo aquello, Sasuke era bastante puntual al llegar a la casa.

El timbre de la puerta la obligó a correr para dejar entrar a Kushina y Minato junto con Chiyo que había salido de su departamento en ese justo momento.

— La comida está en la cocina; Naruto, Ino y yo estamos terminando de colgar lo último de decoración y ya terminamos.

— Dejamos a Sasuke cerrando el local junto a Temari, no creo que tarde mucho ya. — comentó Minato mientras se acercaba a dejar un paquete en el viejo sofá restaurado. Sasuke había intentado deshacerse de él, pero para Sakura tenía un gran significado; allí habían compartido muchos momentos y sueños de una vida mejor, y no quería que desapareciera. Así que lo habían mandado a tapizar.

— ¡Terminamos, Sakura! — Naruto gritoneó mientras mantenía a Ino entre sus brazos y ésta se revolvía entre risas.

— Bien, Sasori quedó en enviarme un mensaje cuando lo viera frente a la puerta del edificio — Sakura observó su celular y leyó el mensaje que tenía de hacia un minuto. Respondió rápido y cerró la tapa.

— ¿Algo sobre Sasuke? — Kushina parecía temblar de ansiedad, las fiestas sorpresas le encantaban y estaba desesperada por poder abrazar a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, lo adoraba como a un hijo.

— Sasori me dijo que aún no ha llegado, pero que necesitaba ir a la tienda por cervezas. Al parecer, Hidan y Deidara ya no aguantan más la abstinencia — una pequeña carcajada se le escapó al imaginar a Sasori avasallado por sus amigos. Era demasiado paciente y condescendiente.

— Mi nieto se deja llevar muy tranquilamente — el suspiro de Chiyo hizo sonreír a Minato.

— ¡Pónganse en sus lugares! ¡Sasuke está entrando!

Sakura envió un 'ok' a Sasori y se puso a un lado del sofá, junto a Ino. Naruto estaba junto al interruptor intentando acallar una carcajada cuando vio a su madre despatarrada en el suelo por correr a ciegas.

— Ya vas a ver en casa, Naruto — amenazó Kushina mientras era ayudada por su marido.

El ruido de la llave en la puerta concentró a todos y cuando Sasuke cruzó el umbral, las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara un poco y tropezara. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Sakura fue rápida y se lanzó a sus brazos. Los reflejos de Sasuke fueron precisos y sus brazos sostuvieron a la chica con rapidez.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso — la regañó el muchacho. Sakura respondió sonriendo y besándole con ternura la mejilla.

Sasuke se relajó y la dejó en el suelo, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó y sus ojos no dejaron los de ella.

— Al menos ya no son besos babosos — la soltó y rió bajito al ver a Sakura fruncir la boca disgustada.

Ella observó a Sasuke desenvolverse con todos. Parecía relajado y tranquilo junto a Naruto y Kushina que lo estaban llevando de aquí hacia allá, pero lo conocía tan bien que pudo notar que estaba algo pensativo cuando ninguno le hablaba. Al menos, había cambiado un poco, antes siempre estaba en alerta y bastante arisco con las personas, rehuyendo al contacto, a menos que se tratara de ella. Le hacía feliz saber que Sasuke podía relacionarse con los demás aunque aún le costara hablar y desenvolverse más.

— ¡Sakura! — el grito de Ino la distrajo de Sasuke. La rubia movía la mano llamándola — ¡Deja de mirar el trasero de Sasuke y ven a comer!

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar de reojo a Sasuke, éste la miraba de manera extraña. Ella lo ignoró y corrió hacia su amiga con deseos asesinos. De esta no se salvaba la rubia bocona.

...

— Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo, señora.

— Está bien. Muchas gracias — Mebuki se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Sentía que iba a explotarle la cabeza, no estaba de ánimos para viajar pero era necesario.

Mientras observaba la carpeta que tenía en las manos, rogaba que el niño cuidara bien de su hija. Sonrió, lo había hecho durante toda la vida de su hija y había cuidado excelentemente de ella, si confiaba en alguien era en Sasuke.

 _Pronto volveré, cariño. Todo por ti, Sakura._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Quiero pedir mil disculpas por desaparecer. Lamentablemente se murió el pc y allí perdí todo. Estoy escribiendo en el celular por lo que, probablemente, me tarde en actualizar porque esto toma tiempo. Es probable que haya errores en el capi._

 _¿Qué habrán hablado Mebuki y Sasuke? Jooo, pensaba escribir de qué pero pronto se darán cuenta._

 _Me agradó poner que Mebuki llame a su hija Sakura y no Sakurako. Aceptó que su hija no comparte con ella el lazo que tiene con Sasuke uvu_

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los hermosos comentarios que han dejado y disculparme por no responder en esta vuelta, la próxima lo intentaré. Gracias por el cariño que tiene por este fanfic, lo aprecio muchísimo. Trabajaré lento pero ya tengo las ideas principales de los próximos capítulos. No creo que lleguen a más de 20, voy avisando(?_

 _¡Abrazos!_


	15. 15

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. — Eso no pasará, antes tendrá que matarme. – Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **15**

* * *

Estaba en un dilema. No era la primera vez que sentía algo así pero tampoco con tanta intensidad; sus sentimientos estaban algo desequilibrados y no entendía muy bien la razón de porqué _él._

Se miró al espejo del baño para corroborar que su rostro estaba limpio de pasta dental, no fuera que tuviera blanca la comisura de la boca e Ino se burlara de lo distraída que era… otra vez.

Inspiró con fuerza y mantuvo la respiración unos cuantos segundos antes de largarlo de golpe y ajustar, a su vez, su corbata roja escolar. El uniforme estaba perfectamente planchado y colocado, era el ejemplo entre los alumnos y quería seguir siéndolo a pesar de que media escuela la detestara en ese sentido.

Salió del baño segura de sí misma y chocó contra Sasuke que tenía un aspecto adormilado. Ella sonrió al recordar que Sasuke no era bueno por las mañanas y que, según lo que pudo notar los fines de semanas, el horario perfecto para su despertar era a las doce del mediodía.

— Buenos días.

— Hn — balbuceó Sasuke y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando perpleja a Sakura por su actitud. Eso comenzó a fastidiarla.

Lo peor fue cuando, más tarde, en el desayuno se mostró bastante más huraño de lo normal y a mezquinar cosas como la leche y el pan. Sakura se estaba comenzando a desquiciar cuando la mano de Sasuke palmeó la suya para evitar que agarrara la última rodaja.

Se puso de pie haciendo que la silla cayera y chocara con estrépito contra el suelo, sus ojos se fijaron en Sasuke y lo fulminó con ganas. Pero él se mostró indiferente y la miró de reojo para decirle que se echara perfume porque estaba oliendo algo desagradable.

Sakura echó humo de camino a la escuela. Ino tampoco colaboró en mejorar su humor al hablar sobre Naruto desde la esquina en la que se encontraban siempre hasta el salón de clase. Intentó ignorarla, pero no hubo caso porque las preguntas sobre cómo le gustaba el ramen a Naruto, qué tamaño de calzones usaba y otras sandeces, la sacó bastante de onda.

— ¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? — creyó haberlo dicho bajito, pero por todas las cabezas que voltearon hacia ella y la miraban desconcertados. Se apenó al saber que había salido un poquito – bastante – fuerte su voz.

— Frentona ¿Qué pasa? — Ino tomó asiento mientras acomodaba su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla desde una posición más cómoda. No parecía enojada, sólo curiosa por su reacción.

Sakura la miró con culpa y se mordió los labios ¿cómo decirle que las cosas con Sasuke estaban yendo bastante mal? Desde hacía unos días se sentía nerviosa a su alrededor, se incomodaba con su contacto, cosa que antes no pasaba. También estaba eso del mal humor que tenía, siempre era gruñón pero ese día había estado bastante más estúpido que de costumbre.

— Nada… creo que Sasuke me contagió su mal humor, eso es todo.

— ¿De nuevo? — Ino parecía aburrida. Era normal, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke no le agradaba. Eran como perro y gato, qué irónico ¿no?

— Sip. Pero hoy me azotó la puerta en la cara y hasta me dijo que olía mal.

— Pues a rosa no hueles — la puya de Ino la hizo fruncir el ceño.

— Bueno, discúlpeme señorita "huelo a jazmines" porque hueles más a cerdo que a flores…

— ¿Así que vamos con esas, eh? — Ino se remangó la camisa escolar y estiró el dedo índice y pulgar, apuntando hacia Sakura —: Hueles a meo de gato y a perra… por eso Sasuke te huye y Karin está tan alzada contigo y _«bum»_ — gatilló con los dedos y sopló el dedo índice como si de éste saliera humo. Metió la mano aún manteniendo la forma de un revólver en el bolsillo de su falda escolar adulterada.

Sakura se quedó perpleja. Boqueó unos segundos hasta que reaccionó explotando como nunca. El grito que lanzó, nuevamente, llamó la atención no solo de la clase sino que del profesor Ibiki que entraba al aula y logró escuchar una palabrota nada bonita hacia la joven rubia que la miraba en shock.

— Haruno, la quiero en la sala de profesores y este papel se lo entrega a Sarutobi — y mientras Sakura se acercaba a su escritorio para recibir el papel con el reporte del profesor. Éste farfullaba cosas sobre jóvenes maleducados y que ni los alumnos ejemplares estaban exentos de eso.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo antes de llegar a la sala de profesores y ganarse su primer regaño directo, pues las veces anteriores siempre estaba acompañada de Ino o de Kiba o ambos, pero era la que menos parte se llevaba.

Después de obtener una advertencia y tener que disculparse, marchó rumbo al comedor en busca de algo que ingerir en su almuerzo. Cuando quiso pagar, notó que su monedero no estaba en su bolsillo y comenzó a insultarse internamente. El día estaba siendo una mierda.

— Olvidé mi monedero, ¿puedo ir a buscarlo? ¡Juro que vuelvo a pagárselo! — ni aunque rogara con ambas manos en plegaria le permitiría la mercadera marcharse con su comida.

— Deja, yo pago esta vez — Sakura volteó a ver a la persona que le sonreía de manera encantadora a la vendedora y a su vez le compraba un pan relleno.

— ¡Gracias, Karin! En el aula te devuelvo el dinero.

— No hace falta, en serio… vamos, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ese _tenemos que hablar_ no le sonó nada agradable, pero Karin no se iba con rodeos e iría directa a la yugular para sacarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su grandioso día de mierda.

— Sólo es un mal día, nada más.

— No lo creo, chicle… te conozco bastante… no estuve acosándote un año sólo por diversión.

— Eso suena tenebroso. — hizo una mueca mientras temblaba por los escalofríos.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mis estúpidos sentimientos, idiota!

— ¿Mis calzones tienen que ver con tus sentimientos? — Sakura arqueó una ceja, Karin se sonrojó apenada y esquivó la mirada inquisitiva mientras, distraídamente, desenvolvía el pan.

— Bueno, eso no viene al caso… hmp, a lo que iba… — dio el primer mordisco y masticó de forma rápida —: ¿Qué mierdas fue todo eso de la mañana?

Sakura miró su bollo de canela, luego a Karin. Dudó, pero asintió y con un gesto de la cabeza le pidió que la acompañara. Se dirigieron a las escaleras de emergencia, nadie las usaba porque tenían el paso restringido por estar en remodelación, pero ellas se las ingeniaron para ir hacia allí sin ser vistas por algún adulto.

Una vez sentada Sakura, Karin se paró frente a ella, recostándose sobre la pared y la enfrentó. Sakura desenvolvió el empaque de su postre, partió un pedacito de la masa y se lo metió a la boca, masticándolo despacio, casi medidamente.

— ¿Tan grave es?

— No te va a gustar.

— Dímelo, nada podría hacerme sentir peor que la vez que me rechazaste.

— Como quieras, te lo advertí.

— Si, si, habla de una vez.

— Bueno, creo que me está empezando a gustar alguien… es mayor que yo y es guapo… pero no entiende mucho de los sentimientos y esas cosas, y no quiero parecer estúpida ni arruinar nuestra relación por algo que podría llegar a ser pasajero…

— ¡Agh! — Karin comenzó a golpearse el pecho y a toser. Sakura se paró de golpe sin importarle haber dejado caer su bollo y empezó a dar vueltas, preocupada, alrededor de Karin.

— ¿Karin, qué pasa? —- intentó tocarla, pero ésta se apartó y posó su mano izquierda sobre su seno derecho mientras fruncía el ceño como si sufriera.

— ¡Mi corazón, se rompe! — el intento de dramatismo se fue al caño cuando Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos.

— El corazón está más hacia la izquierda, Karin.

La pelirroja dejó caer la mano y levantó la otra para zamparse otro bocado del pan. Masticó y miró el bollo en el suelo.

— Prometo comprarte otro.

— Aa.

Tanto para nada.

…

Sasuke observó a la clienta de siempre, ésta se mostraba demasiado interesada en él…

 _No, otra más, no._

A Sasuke no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero su maldito atractivo llamaba a las mujeres como abejas a la miel. Intentaba dejar señales de que no le gustaba que le invadieran el espacio personal, pero parecía que estas señales se perdían en el camino.

Una vez más apartó la indiscreta mano de Mei de su trasero. La pelirroja parecía no sentirse apenada por tal cosa, al contrario, la incentivaba cada que él parecía reacio a sus demostraciones de "afecto".

— Aquí tiene su cuenta — Sasuke dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Mei no apartaba los ojos de él, los podía sentir, penetrantes y acosadores. Ella tocó con su delgada y acicalada mano el papel y miró el monto total de los alimentos ingeridos. La mujer gastaba más de lo que ganaba él por el día cada que venía.

— Sabes, Sasuke… podría pagarte por _otros servicios_ si es que te interesa. — la voz cadenciosa y sexy hizo temblar de disgusto al muchacho, tensándolo cuando (¡otra vez!) la mano de la mujer se posó en su pierna. ¡Por Dios, era un restaurante familiar!

— Señorita, aquí sólo soy mozo, mi servicio se limita a eso y sólo aquí. — sonrió de la manera más falsa y tétrica posible, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la mujer al notar que lo había hecho enojar. Por lo general, Sasuke no solia decir más de dos palabras y cuando hablaba de más era porque estaba realmente cabreado.

Mei dejó el dinero y unos yenes extras por el servicio, se puso de pie de forma estrepitosa y se marchó del lugar. Parecía enfada y ¿cómo no? Si el muchacho le había dado calabazas.

Sasuke tomó el dinero y lo guardó en el mandil, luego prosiguió a limpiar con el paño la mesa y a levantar los trastes en la bandeja. Temari se puso a su lado y sonrió cuando éste huyó al contacto de su mano.

— Pareces tan arisco como un gato. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu chica no te dejó contento anoche? No me sorprendería, seguro eres así de frío en la cama — masculló burlona, después de todas las veces que la rechazó en frente de gente, quería humillarlo un poquito frente a los clientes.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró, no estaba de humor y esto era el colmo. Arqueó una ceja y sus labios hicieron una mueca.

— ¿Cómo estamos por casa?

Temari se puso roja como la grana, no sabía si de pena o de furia. Pero no hizo ni un comentario más y se marchó a la cocina en busca de algún pedido. Naruto apareció por detrás de Sasuke, estaba riendo.

— Wow, no puedo creer que seas tú, Sasuke… sabía que eras un bastardo, pero no tanto, de veras — se limpió una lagrimilla de su ojo derecho —: Debe ser la gloria que una mujer como Mei te toque el trasero sucio ese que tienes… no deberías ser tan cruel.

— Ellas no me interesan… — murmuró fastidiado —: _No tienen su olor…_

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Naruto paró de reír y lo miró con atención.

— Que cierres la boca y trabajes.

— A la orden, señor _guapo_. — Naruto hizo un saludo militar a forma de burla y se puso a acomodar las mesas para los siguientes clientes.

Rogaba que se hiciera la hora de marchar, ya no tenía ganas ni de respirar.

…

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Karin miró a Sakura de reojo, ésta bostezó. Era tan linda hasta cuando abría la boca de esa manera tan poco delicada y femenina. A pesar de que, al principio, no la tragaba por ser la niña de las notas perfectas, con el tiempo comenzó a interesarse más en ella.

Le encantaba ver la manera en cómo se esforzaba para lograr sus metas en la escuela y en cómo dirigía los grupos en las actividades escolares en las que nadie quería hacerse cargo. La manera en la que fruncía el ceño al concentrarse y la de morderse los labios cuando algo le costaba entender, cosas como esas, llamaban mucho la atención de Karin sin entender muy bien por qué.

Sakura era alguien pasional a la hora de defender sus ideas o a las personas débiles, así como cariñosa con las personas tímidas cómo Hinata y ruda con las personas como Kiba. Amaba la manera en la que podía mantener a raya a Ino y en cómo podía coaccionar a los profesores para lograr pasar los exámenes a la semana siguiente; su habla, su forma de moverse y expresarse, amaba todo de ella. Para Karin, Sakura era perfecta en todas las maneras, a tal nivel que la cegaba por completo.

Pero con el tiempo, descubrió que Sakura no era así de perfecta. Sakura también se equivocaba y maldecía, sacaba malas notas y dejaba algunas cosas para el día siguiente sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo. Era algo llorona y quejosa, miedosa con boberías como los fantasmas y _matoncita_ con los chicos.

Ahora había descubierto que Sakura estaba enamorada y – lamentablemente – no de ella, como le hubiese gustado. Tendría que resignarse, aunque rogara y rezara para que la pelirrosa fuera bisexual aunque jamás lograra tal cosa.

Un movimiento extraño la hizo detenerse. Sólo con la vista periférica, notó que alguien las observaba. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Sakura había seguido caminando hasta que notó su falta y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

— Karin… ¿te encuentras bien? — Sakura parecía preocupada. Era tan adorable cuando su rostro se deformaba en preocupación. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la marcha, no sin antes mirar disimuladamente hacia su derecha. No había nada.

— Oh, si, claro. Sólo recordé que mi madre me pidió que pasara por la tienda de comestibles… quiere hacer curry esta noche.

— ¡Qué delicia! Yo tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Seguro Suigetsu me espera con la merienda… un paquete de galletas rotas y un par de jugos robados ¡yey!

— Bueno, peor es nada — rió Karin, pero su risa fue algo falsa y esperaba que Sakura no lo notara.

— Es cierto… además, podríamos perder el empleo sólo por comer esas cosas — la pelirrosa sonrió y miró a Karin de reojo. La notaba extraña y entendía la razón, ella también lo había notado.

Alguien las estaba siguiendo y eso la estaba asustando.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _He_ _vueltos(?_

 _Que felicidad tener de nuevo el pc, ahora podré hacer mis cosas de la universidad y terminar todas las cosas que allí tengo guardadas :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capi, está bueno mostrar que ellos también tienen sus malos días y que se pelean por ello(?_

 _Pronto escribiré el nuevo capítulo que continúa a este y un poquito del anterior –nomeolvidédeMebuki-, se me hacía muy largo si lo seguía y no quería arruinar el modus operandis –loescribícomoelorto- de este fanfic(?_

 _Respuestas a reviews breves :_

 _ **Dulcecito:**_ _zdngfjksd volví y me quedaré muejejehaejha *más restrasos mentales*. Sasuke se merecía tal cosa, una vez que no le hago bouling(?_

 _Espero que te haya gustado el capi y ya verás que pasó con Mebuki, paciencia. Gracias por seguir la historia!_

 _ **Tatutu:**_ _era hora mujeerr(? Yo digo que se hablaron desde la distancia y la mía le dijo algo como –este puto no me prendió por tres días, vamos a morirnos – y murió xD_

 _Faihfadhufadgufad me alegra saber que te gusta este fic ;v; se volvió mi bebé *corazón*. Pronto se sabrá más de eso(? Mebuki va a volver y en forma de fichas xD_

 _Abrazoooos!_

 _ **Kiome14:**_ _ya lo sabrás pronto(?_

 _ **Sally:**_ _gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Digamos que están en pleno cortejo Ino y Naruto, no es nada oficial aún. Y diré que eres buena, pero no porqué(? Quizás te des cuenta, pero por el momento me guardo lo que iba a decir xD_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Mei Megumi5:**_ _jajajaja quería algo tierno después de tanto drama en esta historia(? Gracias por seguir leyendo ;u;_

 _ **Daliapv:**_ _jajaja no temas, sabes que soy un ángel que no hace cosas malvadas(? Jajajaja no me odies ;_;_

 _ **Ashabi:**_ _Gracias ;v; amé tu comentario de principio a fin porque resumiste toda la historia recalcando lo que quise transmitir todo el tiempo: una fantasía trasladada a la realidad. ¿Quién no quisiera vivir una fantasía cómo ésta y superarse en la vida? Yo quisiera, quisiera ser como son ellos dos, tener a ese alguien por el que darías todo y que sabes que daría todo por ti y sin necesidad de ser un amor romántico. Debo dejarme de mis desvaríos. Sip, el celo por el que Sasuke estuvo padeciendo con Sakura, si, es el ciclo de ovulación que creo que son ¿tres días o una semana, no? No recuerdo, algo había leído. Estuve leyendo muchos libros sobre esto del "celo" y esas cosas, en los animales dura semanas, un infierno que padecí con mi perra y pues, ya sabes el resultado: los cachorritos xD pero ya me fui de tema de nuevo. Cuando Sakura menstrúa es cuando la tormenta calma, aún así Sasuke lo sigue oliendo… que asco xD_

 _Gracias por tu comentario, creo que es el más largo que he respondido en esta vuelta jajaja. En cuanto a lo de Mebuki, pronto sabrás de ella. Saludos!_

 _ **inesUchiha:**_ _No se cual de todos los comentarios responder xD pero haré un poquito de ensalda. Primero que nada, gracias por leer la historia y me alegra que te guste la actitud de Sasuke, de gruñón a mamá luchona(? xD en cuanto a lo de la lamida, mal, cochina, sucia, es un bebé 7u7 HAHASHDHAHHA ya tengo mi propio harem, eso me da miedo xD_

 _nadie nunca me había dicho algo así sobre la manera de ver las cosas ;u; y yo que lo veo todo fatalista xDDDD y Sasuki quiere a Sakura, a su manera, la adora._

 _HAHAHHAHAHAH pobre Mebuki, nunca vi tanto odio hacia un personaje que haya utilizado. El primer beso fue bastante dulce, ya veremos como serán los que vendrán si es que hay…_

 _No te contengas, insulta que hace bien(?_

 _Me he partido de la risa con tus comentarios, mujer! Necesito más feelings así! Gracias por leer Kar, muchas gracias!_

 _ **SS-Shooting star:**_ _¡wow!_ _Shooting soy tu fan :D me he leído varios de tus fics y me encantan! Gracias por darme una oportunidad y por leerlo tan rápido jajaja yo me suelo tardar dos o tres días porque soy bien flojo xD_

 _Espero que te guste la conti._

 _ **Ariazu Covenant:**_ _Bienvenida a mi mundo de fantasías jajaja hola! Es la primera vez que te veo comentar una de mis historias y quiero agradecerte por darle la oportunidad a esta historia y por comentar. Se que son cortos, trabajo mucho mejor así ya que no soy muy amigo de los long fics, pero ya era hora que hiciera uno así. Gracias nuevamente y espero que este capítulo te agrade._

 _Por último quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen, dan favs y follow. En serio, estoy muy agradecido. Intentaré actualizar por semana ya que empiezo la uni y me anoté a varias materias por lo que puede que muera en el intento, pero el fanfic no faltará aunque me tarde un poco c':_

 _Ahora si, este pendejo se va a dormir, bai!_


	16. 16

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. Eso no pasará, antes tendrán que matarme.

Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **16**

* * *

— Adiós, Karin.

La pelirroja sonrió, saludando con la mano. Se acercó a la puerta y ésta se abrió. La pelirroja miró hacia fuera algo preocupada, pero sin más que hacer, salió. Sakura quedó algo preocupada, quizás el hombre que las seguía podría ir tras Karin.

— ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida, rosadita? — Sakura se distrajo y volteó hacia el chico de cabello blanco con mechones celestes claritos que colocaba en la heladera bandejas con cortes de pescado, carne y mariscos.

Suigetsu Hozuki era su compañero de trabajo en el pequeño mercado ubicado a unas cuadras de la escuela. Gracias a él había logrado entrar ya que había insistido a su jefe, Kisame, que la contratara para que atendiera la caja mientras él repusiera y atendiera la parte de pescadería. Detestaba tener que correr de un lado a otro, aunque el deseo verdadero de que contrataran a otro empleado era para poder flojear un rato.

A ella le agradaba mucho la personalidad de Hozuki. Sin embargo, había momentos en que se pasaba de bromista, asustándola en los pasillos o fingiendo que se cortaba un dedo, provocándole semi infartos cada tanto. Una vez le había puesto un ojo de un atún en el cabello y había tardado en darse cuenta porque estaba tan atareada atendiendo que no vio el momento en el que él se acercó y lo dejó allí.

Siempre vestía con colores de la gama del violeta y el gris. Llevaba una botella de agua enganchada en su cinturón y un chocolate poki en la boca que simulaba un cigarrillo. Mantenía su ansiedad de cigarrillos con chocolate a causa de que no se podía fumar dentro del local.

Ese día, Suigetsu estaba bastante animado; tarareaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro concentrado en su tarea. Hasta que la vio entrar y la saludó con la pregunta que menos quería escuchar.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Nada nuevo… todo está como siempre. Bien.

— Pues dile a tu cara porque no se nota, pareciera que vienes de un funeral ¿te encuentras bien? — Suigetsu dejó la última bandeja en la heladera y se acercó a ella para mirarla de cerca.

— ¿Qu-qué haces? — el contacto físico era algo que nunca se había dado entre ellos, más que un empujoncito o una palmada en la espalda, pero ese día Suigetsu tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y la observó a los ojos.

Los hermosos ojos violetas del chico la miraban fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar, repentinamente. Se sintió cohibida y más cuando el rostro de él se acercó a su oreja y suspiró allí.

— Estoy viendo algo raro afuera. A la salida, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. — se apartó y posó las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa que permitía ver sus colmillos puntiagudos —: Bueno, a trabajar… lamentablemente.

Sakura se rió y corrió hacia la sala de descanso que estaba a unos cuantos metros del mostrador. Su uniforme la esperaba en dónde lo había dejado, en el pequeño sillón, y procedió a cambiarse.

Si bien amaba atender a los clientes, ese día no estaba de muy buen humor. Sasuke había estado comportándose muy extraño, evitándola o frunciendo el ceño como si oliera mal. Había evitado ponerse perfume porque lo hacía estornudar, pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar.

Sacó de su bolso el perfume que le había regalado Ino y se echó en el cuello y en la ropa. Era un aroma dulce, suave y bastante delicado. Era un aroma floral que Ino había amado y que le insistía que usara para poder sentirla.

— _¿Y por qué no lo usas tú? — Sakura arqueó una ceja observando a Ino oliendo una tira de cartón perfumado._

— _Porque no queda bien en mi piel, yo necesito una esencia más fuerte, sexy. Tú necesitas algo suave, como el aroma a bebés, a flores._

— _Como digas, pero Sasuke es alérgico a ellos… o algo así, siempre estornuda._

— _Ese tiene más problemas que gata en celo._

Celo…

¡Oh no! Ya estaba comenzando a entender porqué Sasuke estaba tan arisco y reticente con ella. Estaba ovulando. Eso eran malas noticias… para Sasuke.

Pobre…

¿O no?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. En cierto modo, tenía su lado gracioso. La idea de ver a Sasuke tan vulnerable y manipulable era bastante atractiva. Podría sacar provecho del asunto… o tal vez, no.

— Mejor no, después se va a vengar y sus garritas son filosas — murmuró mientras se acariciaba el brazo en el cual habían unas pequeñas marquitas de uñas.

Cuando Sasuke tomaba su forma animal, no perdía oportunidad de arañarla cuando lo irritaba. Era bastante mañoso y llorica cuando le tiraba de las orejas o de la cola.

— ¿Podrías cobrarme este jugo?

Sakura despertó de su ensoñación y miró al pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello negro que le extendía una caja de jugo. Ella lo pasó por la caja registradora. Entregó el producto luego de recibir el dinero y se despidió del niño que se fue corriendo.

— ¿Estás libre el fin de semana? — Suigetsu se apoyó contra Sakura, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Sakura empujó hacia atrás para evitar caerse, pero no pudo hacer mucho a pesar de estar ayudándose con sus manos en el escritorio.

— Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

— Porque con un amigo haremos una fiesta en casa. Será algo tranquilo, sin mucho barullo. Seremos, como mucho, diez personas.

— No creo que a Sasuke le agrade mucho la idea.

— Tráelo.

— Es demasiado tranquilo para lugares así… se va a disgustar.

— Es bastante amargado.

— Sí. Lo único que le gusta hacer es comer, dormir y molestarme cuando puede.

— Ah, que agradable sujeto… Pero, repito, será algo tranquilo… trae a tus amigos, comeremos unas pizzas y tomaremos cervezas… bueno, los adultos cervezas, los niños jugo.

— Ja-ja. Idiota. — Sakura le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro que hizo que Suigetsu hiciera una mueca.

— Dolió… eres como Hulk… — frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba en dónde lo había golpeado.

— Ay, no seas niñita — se burló Sakura.

— Bueno… — Suigetsu levantó su mano derecha y miró el reloj de pulsera con forma de pececito —: Falta una hora para irnos. Me pondré a limpiar así te llevo a tu casa.

— No hace falta, Sui. Puedo volver sola.

— No, ya es tarde y es jueves, Sasuke no pasará por aquí. No quiero asustarte, pero tal vez el coco, el coco esté en la casa.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Si había algo que le causaba mucha gracia de Suigetsu, era su fanatismo por Los Simpson. Siempre aplicaba las frases para cualquier momento de la vida.

— Bobo. No pasará nada.

— Eso dices tú, pero el tipo que está hace como dos horas vigilándote no me da esa sensación.

Sakura estaba por girarse, pero Suigetsu la detuvo. Sonrió de manera despreocupada.

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más disimulada? — el pellizco que le dio a la mejilla de Sakura había sido doloroso.

— ¿Por qué tan fuerte? — se quejó la pelirrosa. Intentó apartar la mano, pero Suigetsu era difícil de apartar. Presionó su mano con las suyas y trató de apartarlo nuevamente.

— Termina de contar las cosas, nos iremos antes.

— ¿Por qué? Dijiste que en una hora nos iremos, a Kisame no va a gustarle.

— Menos le va a gustar que un rarito esté merodeando por el negocio. Yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

— Tú haces esto para poder irte antes… seguro debe ser porque estás viendo alguna serie y no quieres perderte su capítulo estreno.

— Qué comes que adivinas, moreno…

— Ay, deberían cobrarte derechos de autor por usar las frases esas…

— Son de dominio mundial, parte de la vida de muchos, acostúmbrate.

— Ya lo estoy haciendo… contigo.

— Eso me agrada.

Sakura volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír. Suigetsu se fue por el pasillo de fideos, directo a la pescadería, al fondo del negocio. Ella comenzó a computarizar las ventas del día y a anotar lo que se llevaría para la cena.

— Un poco de curry y a la cama.

— Anótame este ramen — Suigetsu levantó un pote bastante grande. Sakura anotó el nombre y el precio del producto junto a su lista. — ¿Cuánto estoy debiendo, Saku?

Sakura hizo sumó la cuenta de la listita que tenían ellos de sus fiados. Hizo una pequeña mueca.

— Debes mil seiscientos yenes.

El silbido de Suigetsu le causó gracia; ese mes se había propasado del permitido de fiado. Ella debía quinientos yenes. Cuando cobrara su sueldo, pagaría su deuda.

— Tienes que dejar de gastar dinero en esas figuras que compras.

— Es que son chicas muy bonitas. Ya quisiera que alguna de ustedes fuera así — suspiró con resignación.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. No quiso voltear a ver la mirada asesina de la chica de pelo rosa, sabía que lo estaría maldiciendo por el resto de sus días. Meterse con el tamaño de los senos de las chicas pocas agraciadas de ello no era muy buena idea.

— Yo estoy casi terminando. Si quieres, ve cambiándote.

— A la orden, gerente — la burla logró su acometido: irritar a Suigetsu.

…

— Es una completa mentira que las mujeres se cambian más lento que los hombres. Media hora estuve esperando.

— Lo siento, me di una ducha en el baño del despacho del jefe. Ya sabes, si necesitas darte uno la próxima, adelante.

— No, gracias… no quiero que me espíes mientras me baño.

— Tampoco habría mucho que espiar que digamos… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! — Suigetsu se frotó la cabeza con fuerza. El manotazo de Sakura le había explotado el cerebro.

— ¡Vuélvete a meter con mi cuerpo y te mato! — estaba bastante cabreada, y como Suigetsu no era ningún tonto, no añadió más nada.

La vuelta a la casa de Sakura fue bastante tranquila, en especial, mientras viajaban en el tren. Hicieron bromas, se convidaron caramelos que robaron de la tienda y planearon el almuerzo del día siguiente que consistiría en emparedados de jamón, queso y tomate, cortesía de Kisame y su tienda.

El rostro de Suigetsu se tensó y Sakura se percató de ello. El ambiente estaba algo extraño. Desde que había salido del trabajo se había sentido incómoda y perseguida. Movió el rostro hacia su izquierda, pero Suigetsu evitó que girara tomándola por el mentón y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. Estaba muy serio. La miraba fijamente como si quisiera comunicarle algo con la mirada. Ella tragó. Suigetsu era muy atractivo.

Sus mejillas se sobrecalentaron cuando él se arrimó más a ella, arrinconándola contra la puerta del tren. La respiración del peliblanco hizo que suspirara cuando acarició su mejilla, pero cuando le suspiró cerca de la oreja sintió que se derretiría allí mismo. Se mantuvo erguida y tensa, a la expectativa.

— Puff — el chico empezó a temblar. Ella se apartó un poco y vio que estaba conteniendo la risa, apretando sus labios tan fuertes que podría lastimarse con sus afilados dientes.

Indignada, lo apartó de un empujón, pero Suigetsu la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Una vez calmado, Suigetsu la volvió a mirar.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — murmuró Sakura. Suigetsu le dio un mordisquito en la nariz y la abrazó fuerte para evitar ser golpeado.

— Es que es gracioso verte enojada… eso — de repente, se puso serio y desvió la mirada de forma disimulada tras de ella —: Evité que giraras porque nos están siguiendo. No quería que él se diera cuenta que sabes de su existencia.

— Lo noté… desde que salí de la escuela.

— ¿Cómo? — él se apartó un poco, impresionado. La diversión se había acabado.

— Si… venía con Karin… no quería alarmar a nadie porque quizás eran imaginaciones mías.

— Ah, la zanahoria cuatro ojos que compró curry.

— No la llames así… — lo regañó Sakura, pero Suigetsu se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

— ¿Sasuke lo sabe? — el chico estaba muy preocupado de verdad. Ella negó.

No había querido contarle porque sabía lo paranoico que se pondría. Pero, en esos momentos, estaba comenzando a dudarlo realmente. Agarró la mano del chico pescado y salieron apenas las puertas se abrieron. Iban a paso apurado, realmente se estaba asustando.

…

Sasuke se removió en la cama. Sentía frío. Se cubrió con la frazada que estaba la mitad en el suelo y la otra a sus pies. Abrazó la almohada que Sakura usaba para dormir y hundió el rostro. Ya no compartían cama tanto como antes, pero a él le gustaba escabullirse en su forma de animal para poder sentir el calor de Sakura.

Aspiró con fuerza el olor y ronroneó. Se desperezó un poco. Estaba exhausto, había trabajado dos semanas seguidas ya que Naruto le había pedido que lo suplantara en sus días libres para poder rendir el examen de conducción. Le dieron cuatro días libres y los aprovecharía para dormir con muchas ganas.

Un aroma familiar se hizo presente. Ella estaba de vuelta en casa y, al parecer, no venía sola. El aroma a pescado con perfume era muy fuerte.

— Suigetsu.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, aún envuelto con la frazada. Miró hacia la mesa de luz y agarró el cubre bocas. Se lo colocó de mala gana. No ayudaba mucho, pero al menos el olor no era tan fuerte. El aroma de Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco, por esa razón estaba intentando evitar pasar tiempo con ella durante esos días. Aún era muy niña para _esas cosas_ y él tampoco pensaba tocarla. Lo que menos quería eran cachorritos.

Se arrastró hasta la puerta. Las voces se filtraban. Sakura parecía alterada, su olor era más fuerte que el normal y estaba intoxicándolo. Salió y se acercó al living, encontrándose con un Suigetsu inquieto y una histérica Sakura.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? — Sakura se volteó a mirarlo. La mirada de la chica se tornó dulce. Ella negó, pero pudo ver cómo Suigetsu la censuraba con la mirada.

— ¡Tienes que decirle! Eso fue aterrador, creí que nos alcanzaría.

— ¡Cálmate, Suigetsu! Sólo fueron paranoias, deja de alucinar.

— No. No te atrevas. — la furia del peliblanco, alertó a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto discuten? — Sasuke miró a Suigetsu que se acercó hasta él, quedando frente a frente.

— ¡Tiene un acosador! — gritó Suigetsu.

— ¡Pescado inmundo! — masculló enojada Sakura. Miró hacia Sasuke, temiendo que se volviera loco, pero vaya sorpresa al verlo tan sereno.

— Temía que llegaría este día. Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

Sakura temió lo peor. Y no sólo por lo que iba a enterarse, sino que se avecinaba una temporada de lluvias bien feas.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Por fin! Era hora. ¡Mil perdones por tardarme tanto! Pero fue más fuerte que yo. Pasaron muchas cosas, buenas y malas – aunque las malas opacaron a las buenas –, la universidad y mis estados de ánimos no me ayudaron en nada. Tenía menos de la mitad del capítulo escrito y no podía pasar. Al menos, ahora estoy más relajado y sin frustraciones. Trataré, al menos, de publicar cada dos semanas o menos porque diciembre va a ser un mes atareado._ _ ***Por favor, al final de las respuestas a los reviews voy a dejar un comunicado para todos los fans de Sasuke y Sakura por el mes de diciembre***_

 _Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón todos sus hermosos comentarios. Responderé aquí mismo :D_

 _ **Daliapv perez:**_ _aún no se sabe, pero pronto!_

 _ **Sakuhime21:**_ _hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario *cora* me alegro que te gustara el fanfic. Cada personaje tiene su momento en la historia y siempre es con Sakura *coracora*. Va creciendo el círculo de amistades y no te preocupes que Chiyo no morirá. Trabajar con capítulos cortos se me hace mejor y menos tedioso a la hora de trabajarlos, además de que quiero que sea una lectura fácil y ligera :3_

 _Me encantaría poder publicar una vez por semana como antes, pero con la universidad se me complicó volver a escribir y ahora, este diciembre, estaré aportando cosas para la página_ _ **Sasuke y Sakura por siempre**_ _._

 _Abrazos, espero que este capi te guste :)_

 _ **DULCECITO311:**_ _jajajaja reza por mí, mi mente necesita ayuda._

 _Awww yo también extrañaba volver, se me hizo re triste no poder subir capítulos estos meses. Fueron realmente horrendos. Sasuke tiene ojos sólo para Sakura jajaja otras mujeres le pone de mal humor._

 _Abrazos!_

 _ **Ariazu Covenant:**_ _fdjhskjfjsdjkfsdjk me dio un ataque(?) me siento re feliz de que te guste ;u; si hay algo que me encanta es la fantasía, por eso quise hacer, aunque sea alguna vez, algo así y se me está dando. Me alegro que te guste la historia, me gusta darle el espacio a cada personaje y su momento en la historia. Espero que te guste este capi, Suigetsu es uno de mis favoritos. Saludos!_

 _ **Sally:**_ _holaaa! Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Sakura se puso gruñona porque Sasuke la ignora jajaja e Ino no ayuda para nada. Sasuke es sólo de Sakura y lo acepta jajaja_

 _Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capi y mil disculpas la tardanza!_

 _Nani28: siiii, son algo tortugas pero poco a poco se van dando las cosas, no quiero apresurarlos porque, en sí, cosas bastante complicadas sucederán(? Cuando menos lo esperes, zaz! Sasuke se comerá a Saku jajaja_

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Ashabi:**_ _jojojo ya sabremos en el siguiente capi quien es 7u7_

 _¿SasuMei? Sé que hay gente que los shippea, pero yo no xD me gusta ella porque es lanzada para decir quien le parece lindo, pero no los shippeo xD_

 _En cambio el SakuKarin si lo shippeo AJAJJAJAJ me pueden esas dos *cora*, me gustan esos amores que no tienen explicación porque muchas de las veces son amores muy sinceros e inocentes xD son más por sensaciones que por lo que ve físicamente de la persona. Mil años tarde volví y quiero disculparme por ello. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que estes bien en la escuela, leí que estabas pasando por momentos duros pero espero que los hayas superado. Abrazos._

 _ **Hikari:**_ _bb, mi stalker namber uan(? Yo me siento re nostálgico deseando que Sakura vuelva a ser una niña pequeña, lo deseo con mi corazón jajaja_

 _SASUKE NACIÓ PARA SAKURA –porque ella nació primero en el manga(?) – y en los fanfics también siempre será así, son el uno para el otro y esta gata la adora con su alma porque la crió._

 _El aroma de Sakura, Sasuke es mitad animal así que puede oler todo. TODO. AJAJAJAJJA POBRE MEI. Sasuke es de la waifu, sabelo(?_

 _Perdón la tardanza, soy una kk de persona :'v espero que te guste este. Ajsdjajsa besos ah xd_

 _ **Yami no Emi:**_ _Mebuki nos dejó picando a todos jkajajaja todos queremos sabeeer. Ahre que yo lo sé xD_

 _Mei es ardiente jajaja pero no me gusta con Sasuke, es muy mayor(?_

 _Sasuke es una gata que se hace respetar, en especial su castidad AJJAJAJA_

 _ **Silvitha:**_ _ellas son mis bebés. Las amo juntas, maldigo a Kishi por no haber publicado el nacimiento de Sarada, seguro hubo mucha interacción entre la waifu y mi cuatro ojos favorita._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos los que dan fav, follow y los que leen silenciosamente :)_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Rye no Hebi**_ _por ese hermoso mp que mandaste! Estoy hiper agradecido por ellos._

* * *

 _ **Comunicado importante:**_

 _ **Estamos en el mes de diciembre y la página Sasuke y Sakura por siempre (Facebook) lo celebra con muchas actividades para los fans. ¡Habrá concursos de todo tipo! Sólo tienen que estar pendientes para enterarse de ello. Se compartirá mucho contenido y esperamos que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _Hasta pronto, espero actualizar en dos semanas o menos._

 _¡Adiós!_


	17. 17

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. Eso no pasará, antes tendrán que matarme.

Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **17**

* * *

 _Sasuke bostezó. La mañana en el restaurante de la familia Uzumaki había estado tranquila, pocos clientes y más tiempo de pereza, pero por la tarde el local colapsó de gente. No se daban abasto entre él y la nueva empleada de reemplazo, Temari. La chica de coletas le sonrió de forma insinuante, pero Sasuke no prestaba mucha atención y seguía con sus deberes laborales._

 _Estaba pasando un trapo húmedo a una de las mesas cuando una figura se posó frente suyo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y observó fijamente la cara de la mujer que lo interrumpió. Ella parecía bastante alarmada._

— _Disculpa_ _¿_ _podr_ _í_ _amos hablar un poco?_

 _Sasuke se la qued_ _ó_ _viendo solamente, exasperando m_ _á_ _s a la mujer que lo miraba como si quisiera tomarlo por los hombros y arrastrarlo con ella._

 _El morocho miró hacia la estantería tras el mostrador para ver la hora. Eran las dieciséis y cuarenta de la tarde, faltaban cinco minutos para su descanso. El se movió e indicó que lo siguiera hasta una zona apartada en la cual podrían tener privacidad._

 _Cinco minutos después, Sasuke estaba sentado frente a la mujer. Cada uno tenía una taza de café humeante y los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Mebuki suspiró y decidió acabar con esa guerra de miradas, distrayéndose al agarrar la taza con ambas manos y frotarla para sentir la tibieza de la cerámica._

— _No he venido a buscar pelea, solo vine a informarte que no estar_ _é_ _por un tiempo en la ciudad. S_ _é_ _que no te importa, pero tiene que ver con Sakura... as_ _í_ _que escucha muy atento._

 _Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, esperó con paciencia a que la mujer se decidiera empezar de una vez por todas. La mujer tomó su bolso y sacó una pequeña fotografía en la que estaban ella y un hombre de jóvenes. Ella parecía feliz en la fotografía pero el chico parecía algo fastidiado de eso._

 _Mebuki dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y miró a Sasuke. Los ojos del chico no se apartaron del hombre, pues el parecido entre Sakura y él era indudable, aunque los rasgos delicados habían sido heredados de su madre._

— _Él es Kizashi Haruno. Salíamos en la secundaria. Nunca tuvo buena reputación y su familia era una de las que mejor acomodadas de Tokio. Yo era una chica estúpida que se guiaba por las apariencias y quería a toda costa salir con él. Llegué a creer que me amaba, pero no era así. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, me amenazó con matarla si no abortaba. Yo no quise hacerlo._

— _Por eso abandonó a Sakura._

— _No sabía que hacer, era joven y nuestra situación económica familiar no competía contra la de él. En ese momento, cuando tuve a Sakura en mis brazos supe que tenía que vivir y el miedo me nubló la mente. Fue una estupidez dejarla donde la dejé. La puse en riesgo._

 _»Mis padres me odiaron cuando se enteraron. No pude ocultárselo mucho tiempo. Buscaron a Sakura pero no pudimos dar con ella. La policía estuvo en el medio y desistieron al año el seguir buscándola y sólo fue otra niña más en el listado de niños desaparecidos. Tuve que hacer servicio comunitario porque mis padres pusieron la denuncia._

 _Mebuki se encogió en su asiento, sus manos cubrían sus ojos tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Era una historia que aún le dolía, había hecho todo mal y ahora sentía que todo se pondría mal para todos. Necesitaba que el chico pusiera de su parte en ello, por el bien de Sakura._

— _¿Puedes ir al punto? Mi tiempo libre terminó hace cinco minutos — masculló Sasuke fastidiado. No quería tanto detalle, sólo quería saber que era lo que quería._

— _El padre de Sakura está aquí. Supe que está buscándola. No es una buena persona, Sasuke. Él es una persona muy peligrosa y temo que busque a Sakura para hacerle daño. No sé qué quiere de ella, pero he contratado a un detective privado y está recolectando información. Me pidió que fuera a Okinawa, allí fue dónde estuvo la última vez antes de volver a Tokio. Así que, por favor, Sasuke… protege a Sakura. Si tienen que irse de aquí por el bien de ella, hazlo… yo te ayudaré pagando lo que haya que pagar. Supe que estuve metido en algunos problemas ilegales y es por eso que estamos buscando pruebas para incriminarlo. Necesito que ambos estén a salvo._

 _Sasuke pareció fastidiado, pero asintió de mala gana. Mebuki agradeció aliviada que el chico tomara en cuenta lo que le decía. Antes de marcharse, ella dejó su número de contacto. Sasuke guardó la tarjeta, estiró las manos y levantó ambas tazas vacías, colocándolas en una bandeja. Mebuki se puso de pie con su bolso en el hombro._

— _Nos veremos pronto. Si necesitas un lugar donde ir por un tiempo, puedo prestarte mi cabaña que está en Konoha. Es un lugar poco conocido y no creo que Kizashi sepa de ese lugar._

— _Estaremos en contacto —fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke antes de volver a su trabajo. Mebuki sonrió resignada, el chico era todo un caso._

…

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? —Sakura parecía preocupada por lo taciturno que estaba Sasuke. Era normal de él estar callado y serio, pero verlo preocupado e ido no era normal.

Sasuke suspiró antes de mirar a ambos jóvenes. Había tanto que contar y pocas ganas de hablar. Había mantenido contacto regular con Mebuki, enterándose de todo lo que ella había conseguido junto al detective. Según ella, sólo le faltaba la prueba más importante que lo metería tras las rejas y tenía que ver con el asesinato de un tipo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería ni pensar si ese maniático ponía una mano en Sakura.

—Me estás asustando, Sasuke.

—Suigetsu, deberías marcharte.

—¿Hah? ¿Y por qué? Yo tengo derecho a saber —despotricó el chico ante la orden de Sasuke. Éste estrechó los ojos con una amenaza implícita.

—Cuanto menos sepas mejor para ti, Suigetsu, y hablo en serio.

La contestación de Sasuke dejó helado a ambos jóvenes. El ambiente estaba tenso y Suigetsu supo que hasta ahí había llegado su participación en el asunto. Sin más, saludó a la pelirosa y a Sasuke, y se marchó de allí.

—Ya vas a decirme o seguirás con el misterio.

—Haz tus maletas. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto tan repentino? ¿No vas a decirme qué está pasando? ¡Háblame, Sasuke! ¡Quiero saber!

—Haz tus maletas. Debemos largarnos de aquí. Ya. — Sasuke no dio lugar a réplicas, haciendo enojar a Sakura que corrió hacia su cuarto como un huracán.

Frució el ceño cuando el azote de la puerta resonó por todo el departamento. El dolor de cabeza se hizo tan fuerte que la siesta que había tomado terminó sirviendo para nada. Esa chica sólo le traía problemas.

…

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Te vas!? ¡¿A dónde!?_ —el grito de Ino hizo que alejara el teléfono celular de su oído.

Sakura intentó callarla pero la rubia había armado su propio monólogo en el que preguntaba y respondía sola todo. El fastidio que tenía por la nula respuesta de Sasuke y los gritos de Ino le estaban dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Te puedes callar un poco? Estás cabreándome, Ino. Estoy tratando de decirte que no sé por qué ni dónde, pero cuando lo sepa te lo diré. Sólo quería contarte que saldré y que no sé cuando volveré. Procura tomar apuntes o perderemos el año ambas.

— _Cla-claro, no te preocupes… Sakura, ¿estás bien?_

—Para nada… no entiendo esto que está pasando. El acosador y la actitud de Sasuke me hacen sospechar cosas… ¿estará metido en algún lío? Quizás pidió prestado dinero y no puede pagarlo… ay, no entiendo nada.

— _Tranquila, Sakura… quizás sean unas vacaciones adelantadas…_

—No creo, Sasuke odia el movimiento. Las únicas vacaciones que recuerdo son con la familia Uzumaki y tuvimos que llevar a rastras a Sasuke.

— _¡Amiga! —_ el grito de Ino aturdió a Sakura, obligándola a alejar el teléfono un poco para no aturdirse, nuevamente. Miró con fastidio su celular. Lo acercó otra vez mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

—No hacía falta que gritaras, te oigo.

— _Quizás Sasuke quiere llevarte a este viaje con tintes románticos… en un lugar lejano, donde estén solos sin que nadie los moleste._

—¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas, Ino?

— _Ya sabes, frentona… quizás quiera concretar… hacerlo._

—Creo que estamos hablando dos idiomas diferentes.

— _¡Ay, no seas estúpida, frentona! Hablo de tener sexo. Follar. Reproducirse… bueno, no, eso aún no. Ya entiendes._

—Ino… no parece un viaje de placer lo que haremos, es más serio, pero sigo sin comprender por qué llegar a estos extremos.

— _Sí, hazte la idiota y cámbiame de tema._

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la respuesta de Sakura. Aún con Ino del otro lado del teléfono, se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sasuke tenía un semblante de pocos amigos; en su mano izquierda llevaba un bolso de viaje y en la otra las llaves de la casa.

—Apura que Chiyo ya nos ha pedido un taxi. Sasori cuidará de la casa.

—Ya. —asintió a Sasuke—: Debo dejarte, Ino. Anota todo y estaremos en contacto.

— _Bye, bye y usa condón._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia rió y cortó la llamada. Sakura masculló un improperio y guardó una camisa a cuadros. Cerró la valija e hizo un repaso mental de las cosas cerciorándose de que todo estaba guardado. Colgó su bolso en hombro y bajó la valija de la cama. Sin decir una palabra, siguió a Sasuke hasta la salida.

—Empaqué para dos semanas…

—Hn.

Una vez fuera de la casa, sólo pudo pensar en todas las cosas que le quedaron por solucionar. Llamaría al día siguiente para arreglarlo, pues no deseaba cambiar de empleo ni perder sus créditos para la universidad.

Días como esos eran los que les daban ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y ya.

…

—Tranquilo, Kisame. Es sólo por unos días, prometo estar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mientras, me reemplazará Karin. — Sakura contuvo un bostezo. Kisame le estaba dando la lata de que debió haberse comunicado antes de marcharse y con una semana de antelación.

El regaño le estaba causando otro dolor de cabeza y uno bastante grande. Sasuke dormitaba a su lado, acurrucado en su asiento de una manera bastante incómoda, pero que para él parecía bien. Siendo, en parte, felino podía doblar su cuerpo como deseara hasta tener la posición más cómoda, así que no le parecía raro que su forma humana se hubiera acostumbrado a ello.

Sakura colgó la llamada y guardó su celular. Intentó acomodar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, pero sentía la tensión del día y todo el estrés le estaba pasando factura. Sólo deseaba llegar a dónde fuera que estuvieran yendo para acostarse y dormir por dos días si era posible.

Levantó la mano y apagó el interruptor de la luz que había sobre su cabeza. Con la misma mano bajó una palanca que había en su asiento, haciendo que se reclinara y quedara casi horizontal. Sasuke se había apiadado y comprado dos boletos en un micro con cama así que intentaría dormir un poco antes de arribar a Konoha, una aldea oculta entre las hojas y alejada de la civilización.

…

—Mebuki, ayer encontré algo que quizás te interese ver —comentó una rubia de grandes pechos. Su vestimenta tradicional de pueblo perdía su decencia con lo revelador que era en la zona del escote.

Era una mujer voluminosa y hermosa. Su rostro ovalado y perfilado era delicado y sus ojos avellanas eran el atractivo principal de tal belleza. Pero la belleza era lo de menos, su intelecto y sus capacidades eran tan excepcionales que se había vuelto una de las detectives más populares de su pueblo y alrededores.

Mebuki parecía preocupada; había pasado un mes desde que se había ido de Tokio y aún no habían encontrado más que negocios de dudosa procedencia pero con los papeles legales al día. Haruno Kizashi podía ser cualquier cosa pero nunca tonto y mantenía sus negocios muy bien cuidados y sus movimientos muy controlados. Ella conocía sus trabajos sucios porque, cuando eran jóvenes, él solía presumir de sus destrezas como matón.

Tsunade levantó una carpeta que estaba en el suelo, a sus pies, y la ojeó en busca de una hoja en particular. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, releyó el papel con el ceño fruncido. Suspirando, le entregó el papel a Mebuki. Ella lo tomó con sus manos y leyó detenidamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La razón por la que está buscando a Sakura. Parece que su padre estuvo buscando el paradero de Sakura y Kizashi no parece nada contento.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esto? —Mebuki estaba sorprendida por el trabajo de Tsunade. La rubia sonrió con aires de grandeza y posó el dedo índice en su labio inferior.

—Una mujer sabe usar bien sus dotes… —se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos determinados se fijaron en los cansados de Mebuki —. En la universidad fui estudiante con promedios perfectos. Nací con un cerebro ávido de información y conocimientos. —la carcajada que dejó salir hizo a Mebuki sonreír incomoda.

—¿Hice bien que Sasuke se llevara a Sakura a Konoha?

—Nos da tiempo el que ellos estén ahí. Mi informante me ha dicho que Kizashi sigue en Tokio. Está visitando viejos conocidos.

—Oh —Mebuki se encogió en su asiento. Se sentía inútil al no poder proteger a su hija como quería.

—No te aflijas, Mebuki. — Tsunade se inclinó sobre su escritorio para alcanzar la mano de la exhausta castaña. Mebuki extendió la mano y dejó que Tsunade le diera un apretón reconfortante.

La rubia soltó la mano de su cliente y se puso de pie. Buscó en su escritorio el informe que le había entregado Kakashi hacía dos días, pero en la montaña de carpetas y archivos desordenados, no pudo encontrar nada.

—¡Shizune! —el grito ocasionó que Mebuki contrajera el rostro. —¡Shizune!

Una joven de unos veinte y tantos se hizo presente en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía acalorada como si hubiera corrido una carrera para llegar a tiempo a la meta. El nerviosismo de la muchacha hizo que Tsunade suavizara sus facciones, pareciendo gentil, pero no por eso menos seria.

—Necesito que busques el informe que ayer entregó Hatake.

—E-el documento del señor Ha-hatake estaba sobre el sofá. —señaló la chica hacia la izquierda de la habitación. Sobre el sofá había una carpeta de color verde, el color que Hatake usaba para destacar sus trabajos del resto.

—¿Y qué demonios hace ahí? ¿Por qué no está en mi escritorio?

—Porque usted lo dejó allí.

—Oh. Ya veo —murmuró pensativa.

La chica de cabello oscuro corrió hacia el mueble y, aún atolondrada, recogió la carpeta y se la entregó a su jefa lo más rápido para que no se cabreara. Con una inclinación de cabeza, se dispuso a ir a la puerta cuando la voz de la mujer la detuvo de golpe.

—¡Shizune! ¡no he dicho que te marches! —desviando la vista de la chica de cabello negro, miró hacia Mebuki haciéndole una pregunta muda.

—No, no hace falta. No quiero nada. Gracias, Shizune.

Shizune asintió y se fue a las carreras del despacho. Mebuki sonrió divertida y, a la vez, apenada por la muchacha que tenía que aguantar el temperamento agresivo e impredecible de Tsunade. Observó a la detective; ésta parecía pensativa, leyendo muy atentamente el archivo para no perderse de nada. De repente, cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre el desordenado escritorio.

Sus dedos se colocaron a los lados de la sien y comenzó a masajear los músculos para evitarse una futura jaqueca. Hatake no sólo no había escrito su informe de forma correcta sino que, también, estaba incompleto. Si bien, lo poco que tenía escrito era de ayuda, si se hubiera esmerado más aquel pervertido, ahora no tendría que estar pensando y descifrando la clave misteriosa de su _manuscrito_.

—Básicamente, Kizashi es un violento. Según el informe de Kakashi, ha tenido unas cuantas denuncias de ataques y arranques violentos. Hubieron denuncias de mujeres… pero desaparecieron como las denuncias de hombres con los que ha tenido disputas. Es un hombre peligroso cuando está fuera de sus cinco sentidos, Mebuki…

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Tsunade carraspeó antes de hacer la pregunta que la mantenía preocupada.

—¿Él alguna vez… te ha golpeado? —la mirada de compasión enfermó a Mebuki, pero no podía culparla ante sus conclusiones.

—Sólo llegó a golpearme una vez… fue cuando le dije que no abortaría. Desde ese día no lo volví a ver. Me había amenazado con matarla.

—Ya. No llores, Mebuki… —Tsunade abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una caja de pañuelos descartables que colocó en la mesa. Con un empujoncito de sus dedos, deslizó la caja hacia su clienta.

Mebuki agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba sus ojos. No era hora de llorar, Sakura y Sasuke corrían peligro. Ella intentaría protegerlos. Rió mentalmente al pensar en Sasuke, siendo su rival deseaba protegerlo porque, en el fondo, apreciaba y estaba agradecida que hubiera protegido a Sakura en todos esos años.

Mebuki le ofreció un vaso con un líquido claro dentro. Frunció el ceño al oler el inconfundible aroma del sake. Recordaba haber escuchado a Shizune una vez que no debía dejar que Tsunade bebiera en horas del trabajo. Pero ya era tarde, Tsunade estaba bebiendo directamente desde el pico de la botella y sonreía con gusto por saborear su amada bebida.

 _Perdón, Shizune, perdón._

Se disculpó mentalmente mientras sorbía un poco de su vaso. Después de todo, estaban a un paso de terminarlo todo.

 _Y luego de esto, nos vamos al Caribe… Sakura, Sasuke y yo._

Soñar no hace daño a nadie ¿verdad?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola. No he muerto, ya quisieran pero no(?) ok no jajaja_

 _Quiero pedir mil disculpas por la tardanza, estoy teniendo serios problemas con la inspiración que no llega. Mi mente trabaja miles de ideas, pero mis dedos y mi inspiración no quieren colaborar._

 _Me pondré a trabajar el capítulo 18 para no atrasarme nuevamente ya que en dos semanas empiezo a cursar y se me va a complicar aún más. Pero no desesperen, esta historia tarde o temprano tendrá su final._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, en especial a los que comentan y a aquellos que se hacen notar con los follows y favs. Muchas gracias, sus comentarios y noticeos me animan mucho y me hace muy feliz saber que aprecian este fanfic._

 _Quisiera responder comentarios, pero estoy a base de megas porque soy pobre, pero con orgullo('?)_

 _¡Ah! Quiero dejar un especial agradecimiento a mi bella Hikari por leer mis desvaríos y aconsejarme. Gracias por no odiarme cuando me pongo pesado xD_

 _¡Abrazos y espero que tengan una buena semana!_


	18. 18

**Kuroneko to Sakurako**

* * *

 **Summary:** — Prométeme que no dejarás que me aparte de ti. Eso no pasará, antes tendrán que matarme.

Esta es la historia de un gato negro y una niña de la flor de cerezo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría

* * *

 **18**

* * *

El dolor cervical la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. Sasuke parecía fresco como una lechuga, descansado y perfectamente acicalado mientras ella parecía una de las hienas de "El Rey León I": desarreglada, fea y cara de psicópata con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Si ella había creído que viajar por casi dos días en ese micro de larga distancia con paradas esporádicas era lo más malo que pudo pasarle – porque estaban casi en el medio de la nada –, tener que caminar hasta la posada con la maleta fue aún peor. Las piernas le hormigueaban y el peso de la maleta lo hacía todo más complicado.

Sasuke observó a la refunfuñante Sakura. Sin decir nada, le quitó la maleta y cargó con ambas hasta dónde le había indicado la señora de la tienda donde habían comprado un refrigerio.

Una vez en la posada, se sintió aliviada de poder descansar de una vez. Feliz, entró tras Sasuke en lo que sería su hogar por unas semanas. Revisó el lugar, la cocina y el comedor se compartían con el living en dónde había un pequeño sofá, frente a este un televisor de pantalla plana sobre un mueble con puertas. En la cocina había una pequeña heladera, una mesada con lavamanos y un microondas. La estufa estaba apartada y una mesa con dos sillas en el centro del cuarto completaban el panorama. Todo bonito y rústicamente encantador.

Se encontró con dos puertas en el pequeño pasillo, uno llevaba al baño que contenía bañera y ducha, y el otro cuarto tenía una gran cama de dos plazas en el medio con dos mesas de luz a sus lados y un televisor colgado en la pared.

Si debía alarmarla el que hubiera una cama, no lo hizo, pues estaba cansada y le valía mierda compartir. Mientras Sasuke no se le arrimara en busca de calor cuando ella se destapase en busca de frescura, todo estaba más que bien.

—¿Puedo dormir? —Sakura miró a Sasuke, este asintió y dejó las valijas junto a la puerta para que ella desarmara y acomodara la ropa en los placares.

Sasuke no era bueno con el orden de la ropa, aún sentía claustrofobia por tener que usarla, pero por costumbre la utilizaba y para no escandalizar a Sakura ni a la gente a su alrededor.

—Usaré el baño.

Sakura asintió aunque Sasuke ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Se rió al pensar que la primera vez que metió a Sasuke a la ducha en su forma felina casi estuvo a punto de perder un ojo, pero ahora se daba largos baños de burbujas que podían llegar durar horas si usaba el climatizador de la bañera.

Esperaba que este no la tuviera.

…

—¡Ya sal de ahí, Sasuke! —Sasuke no respondió a los azotes en la puerta que dio Sakura con sus puños.

Había dormido una siesta de casi dos horas y Sasuke aún estaba en el baño. Maldijo al climatizador en voz alta. Ella se había preparado para su baño envolviéndose en una tolla – aún mantenía la ropa interior puesta – y en una mano lleva sus lociones, shampoo y jabón con aroma a manzana que tanto amaba. ¡Ella también deseaba darse un baño! Estaba sudada a causa de haber dejado el aire acondicionado apagado y ahora no se aguantaba ni ella misma.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Entraré! —sin esperar más, abrió la puerta chocando con el vapor que hizo que sudara aún más al sumergirse en la habitación.

Sasuke estaba recostado en la bañera muy relajado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y como aún estaba molesta por toda la travesía, tomó la regadera, tirando de ella hasta Sasuke, y apretó dejando salir un chorro de agua fría.

Sasuke gruñó molesto al sentir el agua fría y miró hacia Sakura, fulminándola con los ojos. Sin pudor alguno, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, arrancándole la toalla que la envolvía y colocándosela alrededor de la cintura. Reparó en el aspecto de Sakura, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo sin expresión alguna.

—¡Deja de mirar! —se quejó ella. No que le diera vergüenza, pero le incomodaba que él la viera.

—Hmp.

La respuesta de Sasuke, claramente, le indicó que le valía poco el que se enojara. El chico se dio media vuelta y marchó sin voltear a mirarla ni una vez. Sakura estaba sofocándose por el calor, así que corrió hacia la bañera y destapó el desagüe para poder deshacerse del vapor.

Le costó, pero cuando lo logró, se dio una larga ducha de agua tibia y se relajó cuando se recostó en la bañera para relajarse un poco.

Estaba algo preocupada por las cosas que estaban pasando. Primero la marcha repentina de la mujer que decía llamarse su madre, luego el extraño tipo que la perseguía y ahora Sasuke con tal viaje raro en pleno periodo de actividad laboral y escolar.

Se encogió de hombros. Ya le contaría.

 _O quizás no…_

…

— ¿Así que aquí estás? — cuando entró en el cuarto, luego de deambular por la casa, encontró a Sasuke en su forma felina acurrucado en el centro de la cama.

Muy pocas veces se transformaba en el pequeño animal ya que estaban en constante contacto con otras personas y sólo algunos sabían de la verdadera forma de Sasuke.

Se sentó en la cama y acercó la mano al gato para acariciarlo, pero éste se apartó bastante tenso. Sakura rodó los ojos. Sasuke parecía un crío cuando se enojaba por idioteces.

—¿Sigues molesto? ¡Estuviste casi dos horas en el baño! ¿Sabes que el exceso de tiempo en el agua caliente es malo para la salud?

Él no respondió. Sakura puso mala cara cuando éste se volteó, dándole la espalda. ¿Así que con esas iba? Pues, bien, ella también lo ignoraría. Pero antes…

—¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Sakura se estaba cabreando.

—Entiendo que estés molesto por lo del baño, pero yo también necesitaba usarlo. Vamos… Sasuke, no seas niño.

Intentó tocarlo, pero el animal le gruñó haciéndola retroceder la mano. Ya bastante cabrada, lo agarró con brusquedad y lo abrazó a su cuerpo envuelto en el albornoz de toalla.

—A mí no me ignoras, gato mugroso. Vas a decirme que hacemos aquí y empieza a cantar ahora.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

La voz provenía de la entrada de la habitación. Ella volteó a ver y ahí estaba Sasuke con ambas manos cargadas con bolsas de plástico. El chico arqueó una ceja al ver a Sakura forcejear con un pequeño gato negro que intentaba apartarse de sus manos.

La chica se azoró ante la confusión. Soltó al animalito que corrió al lado de Sasuke y se mantuvo allí en busca de su atención, sólo volteó a Sakura para mostrar su erizado pelaje y sus colmillos con un feroz chillido de furia.

—Me sorprende que aún puedas confundirme con cualquier otro animalejo. Diría que me duele, pero ya es costumbre.

—¡Lo siento, Sasuke! Es que es negro como tú.

—Eso sonó muy racista —murmuró fastidiado. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el comedor seguido del minino y de Sakura.

Ella estaba realmente avergonzada, se disculpaba y trataba de ayudarlo, pero no dejó que lo hiciera. Guardó los comestibles rápidamente en el refrigerador y en las alacenas, y se fue hacia el living para recostarse en el sillón.

Sakura estaba parada a su lado, tratando de llamar su atención para disculparse. El gatito se subió sobre él, recostándose en su pecho. Por el olor y lo apegada que estaba a él, se dio cuenta que era hembra. Acarició la cabeza de la gata y ésta ronroneó de gusto. Sakura bufó murmurando algo de que era un idiota.

El azote en la puerta indicó lo furiosa que estaba. La ignoraría un buen rato, no tenía apuros por estar con ella. La tendría un tiempo allí hasta el llamado de Mebuki con noticias.

La cabeza estaba trabajándole a mil. Estaba algo preocupado, pero nada que lo dejara sin sueño. Sólo esperaba que todo ese fastidioso momento pasara rápido para volver a Tokio y retomar las cosas dónde habían quedado.

…

Despertó sintiendo un delicioso olor. Parecía pescado con vegetales asados. Se estiró. Notó el pequeño peso del animalito sobre sí, parecía cómoda por lo que se la quitó de encima con cuidado y la depositó en el sofá. Ni siquiera se inmutó el animal y siguió durmiendo mientras él se iba a la cocina.

Sakura tenía puesto un mandil e iba de aquí para allá, preparando la cena con mucha energía – algo normal en ella – y parecía animada a pesar de la pelea anterior. No estaba molesto, pero sí herido. Ya era hora que ella lo reconociera como él a ella.

—¿Pollo o pescado, Sasuke?

—Ambos.

Ella le sirvió dos trozos de ambos y se acercó a la estufa en busca de las verduras. Colocó con los palillos en hilera sobre el plato de Sasuke y se lo acercó una vez terminado aquello. Sasuke la observó servirse un poco menos de ambas carnes y más verduras.

—Sírvete más pollo.

—Estoy haciendo régimen. He subido de peso el último mes.

—El pollo no engorda… la pechuga no. El pescado tampoco. Come.

—No molestes, Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiró. No entendía el afán de ser delgado, pero no molestaría más porque iniciarían otra pelea y no tenía deseos de ello. Sakura comió despacio, demasiado lento para su gusto. No sabía si buscaba cabrearlo o sólo estaba disfrutando de la comida. Sin más, comió su ración. Una vez terminado, tomó sus utensilios y los dejó en lavabo.

—Lava tus cosas, no soy tu mucama.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Así que seguía molesta. Pues bien, él también seguía molesto. No se inmutó, lavó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. El aire fresco calmaría su enojo. O eso esperaba.

Sakura apoyó su mano con el plato de arroz sobre la mesa, con lentitud, manteniendo los palillos en su boca. Estaba algo tensa por todo lo que estaban pasando, no podía entender exactamente el porqué Sasuke la quería mantener al margen. La sensación de angustia no la había dejado desde que Suigetsu la había acompañado hasta su casa y Sasuke no había sido capaz de ser un poco más sensible con ella.

Ida en sus pensamientos, no notó que la pequeña gata estaba comiéndose su porción de pescado. Sus ojos giraron hacia ella cuando fue a por el pollo. No le importó. Tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Terminó su arroz y dejó a la gata terminar su comida.

—Espero que me perdone por ser tan idiota…

El murmullo llegó a oídos de Sasuke, que estaba de vuelta

* * *

 **N/A:** _Perdón por tardarme y traer tan poco ;; quería que fuera más largo pero iba a tardarme mucho más y si no me hacen acordar Val y Hikari que actualice, seguiría igual. Gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic y quiero disculparme por no haber respondido los reviews pero quiero que sepan que los leí y que los amé todos. Espero que les guste este capi y paciencia, terminaré este fanfic pronto y podremos remontar en otros proyectitos que espero que les guste._

 _Abrazos._


End file.
